


Dark Nights

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, HugoAgreste, LouisAgreste, MoreToCome - Freeform, WIP, emmaagreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Hawkmoth is defeated, now the heroes must learn to continue on. New tasks are being discovered, and the future for a miraculous holder is anything but easy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first full story on A03, that isn't a series of drabbles. This is a work in progress and hopefully the first of many more stories to come.

He couldn’t sleep, the knowledge that she was out there kept him alert. He was supposed to protect her, yet, he had let her down.

Failed her.

Standing up, he walked to the window and threw it open. The harsh winter breeze reminded him that it would snow soon. Closing his eyes, he was met with the familiar warmth of magic wrapping around him, and in a flash of green, he was gone from the room... 

She shivered in the cold. Winter being harsh to her as usual, but, she had a mission to succeed in. The sudden appearance of her partner made her smile slightly. Neither said a word, their bodies speaking for them. A talent gained from working together for so long. It made her sad that it took so long to notice at first. How he had always cared so little of himself. To learn who her kitty actually was...

“Adrien,” she whispered, her words carried by the wind that was quickly bringing in the storm.   
“I’m sorry, for earlier.” he quickly uttered, not moving from his silent perch beside the railing of the roof they had met upon. His lady smiled before shaking her head, pigtails hitting the sides of her face softly.   
“It’s alright, you did what you could,” she remarked, closing the distance between the two. Adrien looked to the side before shaking his blond hair rapidly.   
“My father had no right, you did nothing wrong.” he seethed, his anger focused on the elder man and not at the girl before him.   
“Adrien, you made it in time, before he could really do anything but yell,” she said, trying to calm her boyfriend down.   
“Marinette, he slapped you.” there, he had said it, he had uttered the words to the visual he had walked in on earlier, the visual that refused to leave his head, the very thing that was black and blue over her left cheek. The silence made him shift, contemplating retreating from the roof.   
“You stepped between us, you stopped him from hitting me again. You said nothing when he hit you.” Marinette began, only to be stopped by Adrien.   
“My lady, please, I’m sorry,” he whispered, the words painful on his tongue as he stepped away from her. He had failed.   
“Forgive me,” with those parting words, he had gone. A black shadow amongst the white of the snow storm...

***************

Marinette Dupain-Cheng glared at the empty desk before her. Nino and Alya were beside her speaking in hushed tones as she glared at the absent seat. His seat.   
Adrien Agreste had disappeared the day after Chat Noir had run off. That had been a month ago, and their enemy Hawkmoth had begun to up his attacks.   
“Adrikins has never run away for this long before.” she heard Chloe mutter to her friend Sabrina. Maybe that was true, but Marinette knew where he was hiding. Which empty and cold building he had tented up in out of stubbornness and pride. She also knew why he was in hiding. Standing up, she shook her head. Classes were just not important when the love of your life, your partner, was in distress. 

Hawkmoth knew who ladybug was, Chat Noir knew who ladybug was. Ladybug was the only one who knew who Chat Noir was. Landing on the roof of a long forgotten office building, ladybug located the rooftop entrance and entered, her transformation fading as Tikki, her Kwami, flew into her purse for a cookie.  
“Chat, I know you are in here. Come out kitty.” Marinette called as she wandered down the fire escape stairs and into a room a few stories below. Chat Noir was curled in a corner, his baton tightly held in his hands.  
“Oh Kitty, you're freezing,” Marinette whispered as she sat across from him. Chat said nothing. His eyes trained on her earrings. The very things that had made his father attack her that day. The very miraculous that turned her into the woman he had fallen for.   
“Come home,” she ordered, reaching forward to grab his hands. Chat dropped his baton, it’s loud metal clanking echoing in the empty shell of the building.   
“Adrien,” Marinette coaxed. His transformation fell, Plagg’s exhausted form falling into Adrien’s lap.   
“He’s too cold, too sick to move,” Plagg explained as Tikki flew out of her purse with some cheese. Marinette shook her head at the news and moved to sit beside her love. Wrapping her body around him, she tried to warm him up. Plagg was right, he was frozen. His skin was so frigid it made her shiver despite the thick jacket she wore. They remained in silence, the cold trying to get to them before Marinette finally shivered herself.

“Go, home princess,” Adrien ordered.  
“Not without you.” she retorted stubbornly. Adrien shook his head, he had no home to return to. He refused to live under the same roof as Hawkmoth, and until master Fu figured out what to do, they were stuck. Marinette smiled as she let Tikki transform her again, this time, she grabbed Adrien, tossing him over her shoulder.  
“Fine, the hard way it is.” she smiled before heading home to the bakery...


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette landed softly on her balcony, a de-transformed Adrien nestled in her arms shivering harshly from the cold.   
“It’s okay, I promise, just hold on,” she whispered as she helped him walk to her trapdoor and onto her bed. Adrien groaned as he tried to shift around, his sight was almost all black and he couldn’t feel anything but pain.   
“The kid needs help,” Plagg whispered, worry in the kwami’s voice. Marinette didn’t answer, Adrien heard a soft thud before the silence was all around him.   
“Don’t worry Plagg, Marinette will help him.” Tikki smiled, her large blue eyes watching the feverish blonde on the bed. Soon both kwami’s were rushing for a hiding spot as Marinette returned with her parents.   
~  
He was in an out of consciousness. A constant beeping always filling his ears when he did wake up. He felt heavy, did his father wonder where he was? Was he still at Marinette’s? He tried to open his eyes again, only to wince as the light blinded him.   
“Adrien!” Plagg called, a dark image appearing in his eyesight.   
“Hi Plagg,” Adrien whispered as the light dimmed.   
“He was worried,” Marinette's voice drifted to him and drawing his attention.   
“My lady,” Adrien smiled in greeting. Marinette smiled weakly before reaching for her boyfriend's hand.   
“You had hypothermia, but the doctors should let you go here soon now that you are awake,” she explained.  
“Soon would imply today, usually they keep you for a minimum of two nights,” Adrien replied as he took the offered drink that Marinette held out for him.   
“It’s midnight minou, it is today.” she smiled. Adrien just nodded as their kwami’s flew above them. His body didn’t shiver with cold and pain, his headache was dying fast, and the low rumble of his stomach from lack of food was the only reminder of the harsh conditions he had forced himself into. Another thought came to mind though as he looked at his girlfriend. 

“Does my father know I’m here?” he asked, his voice a low whisper. Marinette smiled and shook her head.  
“My parents and Alya are keeping your profile low. It took some fancy wording from me to keep them from thinking you're in trouble,” she explained.  
“She lied very well, better than you.” Plagg laughed. Adrien couldn’t make a face as Marinette moved to a bag in the corner and pulled out a small box.   
“I can’t get us a burger or anything at this time of night, but my parents made us some snacks.” she beamed placing the pastries on the bed making her boyfriend smile and eye the food in hunger. As Adrien ate, Marinette watched. Her heart was breaking, her head a mess of thoughts.   
Adrien loved her enough to nearly kill himself with self-hate for what his father did. The revelation of Hawkmoth being Gabriel Agreste shattered both hers and Adrien’s image of the designer. Adrien felt as if he had lost his father, the only family he had left, while Marinette just cried for her partner and friend.  
“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered drawing Adrien’s attention. He gave her a small smile before shaking his head.   
“Why? None of this was or is your fault,” he said before finishing his small snack.   
“Then why do I feel so guilty?” she asked. Adrien motioned for her to sit beside him as he leaned back in the bed.  
“Marinette, you are too good and thoughtful, that’s why,” Tikki stated as she hovered before her chosen.   
“You shouldn’t feel guilty princess, father did this to himself,” Adrien explained. Marinette looked down at her hands, jumping slightly at the feel of Adrien’s touch. His palm rested over her hands as she looked up at him. Both teens shared a small smile, they knew that what came next would not be easy.   
Plagg purred as he curled at Adrien’s shoulder, Tikki claiming her own chosen’s shoulder. Both offering some comfort. They ate in silence, Adrien still groggy with sleep as Marinette explained the excuse she used for him. 

“We will go see master Fu tomorrow,” Tikki announced, her voice carrying authority Adrien normally associated with Ladybug. Could he fight his father though? Did he have the strength to do that? Maybe they wouldn’t have to fight? Maybe he could talk to his father first? Marinette yawned making him smile.  
“Sleep bugaboo, I’ll wake you in the morning,” he promised, easing over slightly in his bed so she could lay beside him. Careful of his cords and wires, Marinette slid beside him, her eyes closing as she quickly fell asleep.   
“So, what are you going to do?” Plagg asked already knowing his chosen would try to avoid placing his princess in a fight.  
“Talk to my father,” Adrien replied quietly.   
“But Adrien, is that wise? He will try to take your miraculous if you go!” Tikki warned.   
“He doesn’t know I am Chat, I can explain why I left, why I ran. I can lie.” he hissed. “ I can protect Marinette.” he finished in a whispered promise. Both Kwami’s exchanged looks before Plagg spoke again.  
“She is gonna be so mad,” he whined looking at the sleeping Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was out of the hospital and now at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. He wasn’t used to all the pampering he was getting, and in a way, it was a little overwhelming. Could love be overwhelming? Well, for him maybe it was. After being a few years without the emotion in his own home, he would assume it would be like this.   
“Adrien, you seem quiet. Are you alright?” Marinette asked making Alya and Nino go silent. Quickly thinking, Adrien nodded his head. He didn’t dare tell them the truth. He had already agreed to go with Mari tonight to see Fu. He would hear the old man out first before talking with his father.   
“Dude, you nearly died.” Nino whispered, his best friend looking down as Alya held him.  
“Sorry,” was all Adrien could say. He had dropped off the face of the earth that day. Only Mari had known where he was, and she had been the only one out of the two of them to know he needed help.   
“We were all worried sunshine. Even your dad had a search team out looking for you.” Alya stated. His dad had looked for him?  
“You said had, as in past tense.” Adrien asked. Marinette shifted at his side.  
“He had an anonymous tip that you were safe.” she replied. Adrien knew that shift in eyes meant she had acted using her alter ego.   
“Oh,” he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“You must be tired, we should go.” Nino announced as he stood up, pulling Alya with him. Adrien and Marinette watched the two friends leave the bedroom before sharing a look.   
“After dinner we will go. I’ve already alerted the master that we will be coming.” she said as she turned to work on some school work. To see her doing such a mundane thing, knowing that in just a few hours they would be discussing how to bring down his father, it made Adrien feel slightly sick.  
“I’m going to lay down,” he told her before walking up to the loft bed. Mari hummed, watching him carefully until he disappeared.   
“I’m worried about him.” Plagg whispered, Tikki humming beside him.   
“Maybe master Fu can help him,” Marinette said, her own worry flashing in her eyes.

Adrien followed behind his girlfriend, his black hoodie was drawn to cover his blond hair. He needed the low profile, his father could not know he was around.   
“Hey kid, are we still going to see daddy dearest later?” Plagg asked, his voice low so that the two girls in front didn’t hear him. Adrien nodded, he had not spoken much since his nap. Lethargy and his own fear keeping him silent.   
“Adrien?” Marinette called her hand gently on his forearm making him look up at her.   
“We’re here.” She smiled. Adrien blinked as he looked up at the building housing the guardian. Once they entered the apartment, Adrien took a deep breath.   
“Marinette, Adrien. It is good to see you both again.” master Fu greeted as he closed the door behind the two teens.  
“Master, we have discovered the identity of Hawkmoth,” Marinette announced. Tikki and Plagg flew from their chosen’s, worried looks on both their faces. Master Fu stroked his beard, before sitting down and offering tea.

“I see,” he said eyeing Adrien with sad eyes.  
“Didn’t you have a theory before Marinette?” the master asked. Marinette looked down, her hands folding together.   
“I did, and, I wish I had been wrong,” she admitted.  
“Master, what can we do?” Tikki asked, her own worry carrying in her voice. Fu looked down at his tea before closing his eyes.  
“Master, they will need help,” Wayzz spoke. The turtle kwami flew to sit on the table, his face weary. Adrien lifted his eyes, his bangs shielding him slightly.   
“I-I would like to talk with father first,” he stated, the small stutter a tell-tell that he was nervous. All eyes turned to him.  
“Adrien,” Mari whispered, her hand falling to cover his.  
“Please, support me on this,” Adrien asked, his eyes meeting her own blue eyes.  
“The kid really wants this. And, I will be with him.” Plagg announced, his voice hard and commanding.   
“No, it will be too dangerous for a kwami. If Hawkmoth discovers you, he will have not only the miraculous of the butterfly but also that of the black cat.” Fu said. All was silent for a moment, Adrien shaking slightly.  
“He already has the Peacock and Butterfly,” Marinette spoke up. “I trust Adrien, and he deserves answers.  
Plagg will be with him, and though Chat has always had a reckless streak, I trust him to return to me somehow.” she finished eyes as hard as her voice was. Commanding, just as Ladybug. Just as the woman he had fallen for.   
Fu exhaled before looking at the three Kwami that floated before them. It seemed like a silent argument was taking place, one Adrien couldn’t follow. He held Marinette’s hand tighter. He was glad she supported his request.  
“Please Master, if it makes you feel better, I will take the Miraculous of the Fox, Bee, and Turtle, and wait for Adrien to signal our need,” Marinette assured. Fu looked at the two teens in silence, a debate going on in his mind before he nodded his head.  
“Very well, I will trust your judgment Marinette.” Master Fu said as he stood to collect the said Miraculous.  
“Remember, this battle should be the last,” he told them as Marinette collected the jewelry. He dismissed them soon after. Adrien stood to follow before Fu asked him to wait. Marinette paused, looking at her boyfriend.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this kitten.” Plagg smiled as he lazily floated to rest on Adrien’s shoulder.

When he arrived back at Marinette’s house, he found her waiting patiently for him on her balcony. Her eyes were focused on the hot chocolate she held, it was half empty.   
“Hey,” he greeted in a whisper. Marinette didn’t look up, her eyes glazed with worry. Adrien moved to sit beside her, his arms wrapping around her thin figure. Lightly kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes.  
“I’m scared,” she admitted, still not making eye contact with her boyfriend.   
“Same, who knows what my father will do,” Adrien said as Marinette held his hands. Marinette placed her mug to the side before turning in his arms to finally face him. Cupping his face in her hands, she gave a soft smile.   
“Adrien, I love you,” she whispered, kissing his lips. Adrien returned the kiss, his hands roaming down her sides. Their make-out session clouded their minds. Hands roaming to cover every bit of available skin.   
One of them could die or worse tomorrow. It was no telling what would happen if his father got his wish.   
“Mari,” Adrien whispered as his girlfriend’s tongue lapped at his jugular. His mind vaguely thought of the condom in his wallet, before the two were on her bed, the thought was gone as quick as it came.  
Adrien would let nothing happen to his princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien stood outside of his father’s home office, his palms sweaty with anxiety. He felt Plagg knead his chest from his pocket before taking a deep breath and knocking on the heavy door.   
“Adrien, you finally decided to return home.” His father said, his fingers templed under his chin, eyes cold as he watched his son. Adrien swallowed before his own gaze turned hard.  
“Father, I want the truth. What happened to mother?” Adrien asked, watching his father for his usual dismissal. Gabriel narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.  
“I told you, Adrien, she is gone for now. But she will return soon,” he repeated. Adrien fought back the growl.  
“Is that why you need the miraculous? So mom will come back?” Adrien fought back the urge to yell the sentence. The stunned look on his father’s face was quickly masked.

“I assume you figured it out when I attacked miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel asked. Adrien nodded, keeping the hiss he wanted to exclaim quiet. How dare he speak of hurting Mari so casually.   
“At least you are not completely incompetent.” Gabriel sighed as he stood up from his desk and moving to stand before Emilie Agreste’s portrait. Watching closely, Adrien fought the urge to recoil as his father pressed a few buttons and the floor opened slightly for them to descend. Gabriel motioned for his son to follow him as he began to head down the steps that had appeared. 

Following after him, Adrien released a gasp as he was led into a basement area. No expense was spared here it seemed.

“Father?” Adrien asked. Gabriel said nothing as he walked towards a dimly lit area. Flowers and white butterflies rested around a glass coffin. Upon closer inspection, Adrien felt his blood turn cold.  
“Mother,” he whispered, falling to his knees before the cryogenic chamber.  
“With the Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, we can bring her back using the ultimate power,” Gabriel explained. Adrien shook his head, eyes wide and body shaking. 

“No, no, no.” it was all Adrien could say between his ragged gasped for breath. He needed out, he needed away. He felt himself slipping from reality as his world grew dimmer, black creeping into his vision.  
“Our power doesn’t work like that,” Plagg hissed as he flew from Adrien’s shirt. His fur standing on in as he glanced worriedly at his chosen. Adrien’s panic attack had taken him far from this room.   
Gabriel didn’t seem surprised to see the kwami. His dark laughter filled the room as Nooroo revealed himself. The purple kwami looked sad and defeated.

“In using mine and Ladybug’s power, the human will die.” Plagg continued. Gabriel stepped forward, grabbing his son’s arm and pulling him deeper into the room before chaining him up by the wrist of his right hand.   
“Ladybug will come to the rescue of her black cat. Adrien has played vigilante enough. It is time he helps his father.” Gabriel smiled before calling forth his transformation...

 

Marinette frowned, Adrien promised her one hour. She was transformed on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for word from him. His time was up. Glancing at the other miraculous heroes, she nodded her head. It was time for the final fight, she would save her Chat...

 

Adrien’s head buzzed with a ringing sensation. He tried to move, but his hand stopped him. Blinking, he glanced over, noticing it chained to the wall.  
“What happened?” he asked groggily. “Plagg?” Adrien called, only now noticing his ring was missing. He quickly looked around, flinching when he noticed the Peacock before him, watching him.  
“Hawkmoth is waiting for Ladybug. You did well to aid your father.” she smiled, her closed fan gently caressing Adrien’s face. Memories of before rattled Adrien as he shook his head.  
“No, you lie! Please, father, don’t hurt her!” Adrien screamed, knowing his father heard him.   
“Quiet Adrien,” Hawkmoth ordered as he walked forward. He held Adrien’s ring in his hand, the usual silver was black as Plagg rested inside waiting to see who wielded him next. Adrien looked away ashamed, he had lost. He had let his lady down, and now because of his bad luck, she would be hurt again.

“Please father, don’t do this.” Adrien tried again, only to scream as Gabriel sliced down his son’s face and across his chest leaving a trail of blood, only stopping when the blade of his sword cane impaled itself in Adrien’s thigh. Adrien gasped and cried, screaming in pain at his new injury’s.  
“Once I use the ultimate power, none of this will matter anyway,” he whispered, seeming detached from everything as he walked away. Adrien panted, pain filling him as he watched his father through one half closed eye. He prayed Ladybug would not come, but she had promised him she would bring friends. 

“Don’t worry Adrien, all will be better soon.” Natalie smiled as she fanned herself with her feathered weapon. Adrien hoped she was wrong...


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug eyed the three fellow super heros with a solemn eye. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace.   
“So, you're sidekick got himself cat napped by Gabriel Agreste?” Chloe repeated after Ladybug’s long explanation.  
“Chat Noir is her partner.” Rena huffed as Carapace looked down. Marinette could only guess what the three before her were thinking now that they knew who Hawkmoth was.   
“What about Adrien? Shouldn’t someone find him and keep him safe?” Queen Bee asked in a worried tone. Ladybug smiled in a sad way.   
“How do you think Chat was taken?” she asked before pulling out her yo-yo.  
“Let’s go,” she ordered before zipping towards the mansion she and Adrien had agreed to meet at. Landing on the roof across from the Agreste mansion, Ladybug took a deep breath.   
“Alright, is everyone ready and know the plan?” Ladybug asked, her voice a shaky whisper. Who knew what awaited them inside. Who knew what condition Adrien was in.   
The other hero’s nodded, and they descended on the mansion. 

 

Adrien was panting as Natalie cleaned his wounds. His father had lost it finally. Focused entirely on getting the miraculous. He had failed Master Fu, failed Plagg, and worse, he had failed Marinette.   
Every move made him wince, but the pain was deserved in his opinion. All heads looked up once they heard footsteps.  
“She came,” Hawkmoth smiled, spinning his cane until it rested before him. Adrien shivered as his eyes fell on the hidden sword.   
“Please father, don’t.” Adrien pleaded, he was covered in blood still, despite the hurried stitch job Natalie had done.   
“Mayura, why not greet our guests?” Hawkmoth ordered. Natalie coughed slightly, before smiling with a bow and leaving the room. Adrien shook his head, he wanted Plagg, he wanted his Mari. He didn’t feel safe.   
Looking over to the side of the room, his good eye fell on his mother’s casket. How long had his father kept her down here? How long had he lied to him?   
Had he ever planned to tell him?  
The sound of fighting once more drew their attention.   
“Soon I will have Ladybug’s miraculous, Fu will lose, and we will have your mother back.” Hawkmoth monologued.   
“I don’t want her back like this,” Adrien whispered, not noticing the door open at the side. Hawkmoth turned to the giant window, his butterflies fluttering around him ready for use.   
“Don’t worry Adrien, once I make this wish, everything will be right.” his father sighed. 

 

Marinette gasped softly as she noticed Adrien chained to the wall and covered in blood. Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee were still fighting Mayura, allowing her to race after Adrien. Creeping up beside him, her hand gently wrapped around his mouth before she appeared in his line of sight. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Quickly, he glanced at his father. Hawkmoth was still looking out the window as Ladybug’s fingertips gently touched the cut running down from Adrien’s left eye to the tip of his mouth.   
“Chaton,” she whispered. Adrien looked at her before his eye widened and he shook his head rapidly. Ladybug turned her head before yelping as Hawkmoth placed the tip of his blade against her throat.  
“Ladybug, I knew you would come after your cat.” he grinned.  
“He is your son, this is crazy!” Ladybug yelled in anger. Hawkmoth shook his head, the blade pressing closer to her throat. A small bead of blood fell making Adrien whimper and grab her with his free hand, pulling her to his side.  
“Do not touch her,” Adrien growled. Grabbing her yo-yo, Ladybug narrowed her eyes. Hawkmoth raised his hand as a butterfly landed on the outstretched appendage.   
“Let’s see how well Ladybug can do without her pet cat.” he mused as the white butterfly turned black and flew off. The sounds of fighting from before outside the door ended suddenly. Marinette held her breath before the door opened as Mayura entered and the sound of fighting continued.  
“Queen Bee is on our side again sir.” she announced, moving to stand beside her boss.   
“Excellent,” he smiled, offering his hand to the hero before him.  
“You can stop this Ladybug, just give me your miraculous.” he ordered. Ladybug’s hand lifted to her earring protectively. She had to stop all of this, Adrien was injured beside her, her friends were fighting eachother outside the door.  
She was alone....


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug was fighting his father, it was now her against three villains without him. Carapace, Rena Rouge, both unconscious just behind that door. Adrien wanted to help, he needed to do something. He broke his wrist that was chained up, before pulling it through the metal with a scream as more blood flowed down his arm from the fresh cuts. He forced himself on his feet, falling against the wall as he glanced down at his injured right thigh. 

He was fucked. His lady needed him. Limping forward through clenched teeth, Adrien made his way closer to Queen Bee. With her out, Ladybug could help him get Plagg back, and he could transform. He knew what to grab, knew what needed broken. But, did he have the strength to do it?   
Carefully, he walked forward, glad that everyone was distracted. Reaching forward, he grabbed Queen Bee’s hair clip and used his remaining strength, he snaps it into making the black butterfly zoom out. He noticed Ladybug grab the butterfly and cleanse it as she avoided his father and Natalie. The ladybugs swarmed around the room but didn’t heal him. 

“What happened?” Chloe asked before eyeing the scene before her.  
“Oh great,” she seethed.  
“Chloe, get Adrien out of here!” Ladybug called over her yo-yo now wrapped around Natalie’s arm. Adrien reached out with his good hand before Chloe grabbed him and dragged him out. 

“Let’s go, Adrien,” she ordered, kicking in the door and making both Alya and Nino jump in fear. Chloe motioned for Nino to lead them out as Alya rushed to help her carry Adrien.   
“No, no, we need to go back, we have to help her.” Adrien slurred, his injuries starting to take its toll. He was dizzy, he was hurting, and also, he was numb. Police were already outside, Chloe began yelling orders as someone grabbed Adrien and led him to an ambulance. 

He wanted out, he wanted back inside with his Marinette.

“Ow,” he yelped as his shirt was cut away and a nurse began fixing his injuries.   
“We need to get him to a hospital.” one man called. No, he wanted to stay. Adrien tried to return to the place he once called home.  
“Sir, you have to lay down.” the nurse ordered forcing Adrien back on the bed.  
“Dude, listen to them, please. Alya and Chloe are going to help Ladybug.” Nino told him. Adrien blinked, wanting to sit back up but couldn’t as an IV was placed in his arm. The doors slammed shut as the ambulance raced towards the hospital. 

*********

When Adrien finally woke from his coma, Marinette was the only one at his side. Their eyes locked, her hand tightening in his own grasp.   
“Did we win?” Adrien asked, his voice weak. Marinette nodded tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.   
“Its, its bad Adrien,” she admitted making Adrien blink confused. He wanted to figure out what had her upset. It didn’t sit well that something was hurting her and he couldn’t help her.  
“I’m sorry my lady. I’m totally useless.” Adrien sighed, diverting his eyes from hers. Marinette released his hand, stuttering for words.  
“What no!” she yelped, a rapid fire of words falling incoherently from her lips before she stopped to take a deep breath.  
“Adrien, you are my partner, my lover, my friend. You are a lot of things,” she whispered, taking his hand once again and looking at him. “But, you are not useless.” she finished. Adrien smiled before finishing off the glass of water beside him.

“So, why is everything bad?” he asked curiously. Marinette blushed before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone.  
“This article and several others. They are making you a scapegoat,” she explained. “All of Paris is almost on board with the idea.” her words were becoming frantic again, and tears were filling her eyes. Adrien took the phone away and began reading, his eyes focusing on the words. She was right, the way the article was spun, he was being blamed for aiding his father. Guilty by association in other words.he thought for a moment before closing his eyes.  
“Who all have been arrested so far?” he asked quietly. Marinette paused to think before the two kwami decided to join in.  
“Gorilla, Natalie, your dad. They are gunning for your whole household.” Plagg announced.  
“They held a nice funeral for your mom. Fu will be here tomorrow. He’s trying to do damage control.” Marinette explained. “Adrien, my parents told me to let you know you are welcomed at our home after all of this.” she smiled. It was small, but it held her sympathy. Adrien nodded unable to find his voice.   
“I won’t leave you. No matter what.” Marinette announced, kissing his knuckles. Adrien smiled as he met her eyes.  
“I know my lady,” he whispered, returning the kiss...


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien sat at the table head bowed as the officer sat across from him. The eye patch over his cut eye itched the still healing wound, and the stitches down his chest and stomach itched as well. As for his right leg, he had learned he would deal with that pain for the rest of his life. The cane Marinette made him was clutched at his lap.

 

“I’ll get to the point, what can you tell us about the last 24 hours leading up to your fathers arrest?” The man asked. Adrien finally looked up, his once vibrant eyes dulled and his hair matted and greasy. The black rings around his eyes proof of his lack of sleep.   
“I have a part time Chinese teacher and massage therapist named Fu, I had been staying with him.” Adrien began, timidly messing with the silver ring on his finger.   
A nervous habit. 

 

“I finally decided I wanted to talk with my father, discover why he had hurt my girlfriend. I could care less he hurt me, but, noone should ever hurt her.” He whispered, the memory making him wince. 

 

“Ladybug and chat noir both claim he attacked you while chat was injured?” The man questioned.   
“Yes,” Adrien replies, his hands clenched into fist at the memory.   
“And after the attack?” He prompted. Adrien closed his eyes a moment before collecting himself.   
“My friend Nino stayed with me for the paramedics.” He explained. The officer leaned back, his eyes trained on the teen. Adrien wished he could say he was Chat Noir. Use his secret title to escape all of this and run away. But he was the son of a villain.   
There was no escape from that.   
He had lost his family. His father a villain and his mother dead. The cryogenic chamber she had been kept in and maintained by his father already being taken away by authorities. The miraculous had taken from him, just as much as it gave. 

The officer stood, Adrien followed with his eyes. Just outside the door, Marinette and his friends waited. He would either walk out of here free, or in cuffs. The man reached into his jeans before nodding for Adrien to leave.   
“We will go over your statement before making a decision.” He explained. The doors opened as the officer walked away.  
“Well?” Nino asked.  
“I told my father this was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloe stated. His eyes found Marinette, smiling at him as he made his way over and into her arms. With her, the whole world dimmed, his problems disappeared for a moment.   
“Let’s go to the bakery. I’m sure Tom and Sabine will be happy to see you still out of cuffs.” Alya beamed. They made their way out of the Police station, eyes of curious and some angry Paris citizens and tourists, followed them. Each turning away at Marinette’s glare.   
“It will be like this for the rest of my life, won't it.” Adrien whispered.  
“No way, I will not allow it.” Chloe declared, tossing back her blonde hair.  
“Don’t worry Chaton, I’ll always be here to scare away those that try to hurt you. We are partners.” Marinette stated. They rode the metro, people giving them a wide part. The teens were silent, listening as people whispered about Hawkmoths son. Adrien hated the new title he was forced into.  
Arriving at the bakery, Adrien sighed. It was warm and comforting. Tom embraced him in a huge hug as Sabine kissed his cheeks.  
“Go wash up kids, dinner is almost ready.” Sabine said as the teens took turns in the bathroom sink. Chloe had been staying for dinner since Adrien now stayed there, Marinette smiled knowing that both the mayor’s daughter and Adrien rarely had a family meal themselves.

That night, as Adrien climbed into bed, the guest room door opened. Plagg zoomed forward as Marinette entered with a plate of treats for all of them and two drinks.  
“I wanted to talk with you.” she whispered, sitting the gifts on the floor before sitting beside them. Adrien joined her, nodding for her to continue.  
“Answer me honestly, please Adrien.” she took a deep breath to calm her thoughts. “Do you think they will arrest you?” she finally asked. It was a question that had plagued her since Hawkmoths arrest. Adrien was silent a moment, the hand that had been reaching for a cracker, stopping and shaking slightly before he forced it still. He looked over at her before dropping everything and holding his arms open for her to crawl into.  
“Yes,” he finally admitted. His whole household had been arrested. He didn’t think they would hold him for long, and this seemed the only way to please both sides of the is he innocent or not case.  
“But, why?” Marinette cried, unable to hold back her tears. Adrien said nothing, he didn’t know what to tell his lady. For once, the cat had his tongue...


	8. Chapter 8

It had happened when he was at school. Officer Raincomprix and another officer entered the room, cuffing him and reading his rights where everyone could see. He looked at no one, he knew what he would see, and he couldn’t handle Marinette’s tears right now.  
“Ridiculous, couldn’t you do this in private?” Chloe asked, her own voice filled with tears. For Adrien, it happened fast. The ride to the prison was in silence, stripped and showered, given just a plain grey jumper. He wondered if his father was in the same outfit? It gave him some pleasure to know he would no longer look fashionable.  
“In here,” Adrien was given a single cell and told he would begin the 23-1 segment of prison life. He learned later that day, that 23-1, meant twenty-three hours alone in a single person cell with one hour to roam free. It would be this way for a week until booking went through and he was given a shared cell. 

Adrien Agreste was seventeen, he would serve time for six months and be released on his eighteenth birthday...

******  
Marinette visited the prison once a month. She wouldn’t be allowed to take anything in, and nothing would be allowed out without being pre-approved. It was during the first-month visit, that she found Adrien skinnier and covered in bruises.  
“What happened?” she asked, examining each wound and ignoring the lice and fleas he had gained.  
“Prison riot,” was his answer, she soon learned it wasn’t just that.

When Marinette left, and he was forced back into his cell, Adrien forced himself to smile and greet his cellmate. A giant man who was in for rape and murder charges. Adrien had a feeling the people who placed him here had chosen his cellmate as well. He vowed to never tell anyone or let it get out that he had become the prison blocks bitch just to survive his six-month hell.  
Marinette’s fourth visit was spent tending to a sick Adrien. He ran a fever and the chains around his wrists were chafing his skin.   
“They are too tight on you. We have to get this fixed,” she replied in outrage.  
“No, don’t bother, they will only tighten them more.” came his weak reply.  
“Chaton,” Marinette whispered tears in her eyes.

The sixth visit, Ladybug showed up, her blue eyes electric and filled with anger. A prison escape had happened and word got out about him. Adrien was placed in his own cell, solitary. 

Marinette and Ladybug were not allowed back.

Adrien hated solitary. He was alone, the room was too small, and it had no windows. It was dark and he was claustrophobic. Some days he could handle his panic attacks, other days, the guards would laugh at his episodes. Pictures and even videos of him crying, pleading, begging, willing to do anything just to get out, rotated around the prison. One guard took pity on him, and Adrien found himself giving head in exchange for just one hour of open freedom.

His birthday was in one week, just one more week of hell, and he would be allowed to go home. Allowed to see his Mari again. He brushed his golden split ends out of his face, He hadn’t seen his reflection, but his hair felt greasy, he knew it was long as it hung over his shoulders, and he had bit his once manicured nails down to keep them short. He winced when he moved or when clothes touched his skin, and he knew he smelled bad. All of it made him anxious to return home and get a bath.   
He could hide in his room at Marinette’s for the rest of his life, at least it had windows and he could hang out anywhere in the house really. Adrien was led out of his cell and out of the prison, his old clothes that he had been given were small on him now and hung off his slimmer figure.  
“You look good.” Marinette smiled as she greeted him at the door.  
“Thanks for lying to me bugaboo.” he beamed, leaning into her side as she helped him to the car. Without his cane, it hurt to move much after sitting. They sat in back as Tom and Sabine drove them back home.   
“I’ll help you get back to looking like a model soon enough.” Marinette beamed as she began working on braiding his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien still felt dirty despite the shower and clean new clothes he wore. His new room felt too small despite the wide window looking out over Paris. His stomach still growls though he had just eaten. Plagg floated beside him, worry clear in his eyes as his chosen absentmindedly toyed with the silver ring Marinette had kept safe for him. 

“Kid, try to sleep,” Plagg whispered, his body drooping with anxiety he mirrored from his chosen. 

“Go to pigtails then,” Plagg tried again after Adrien ignored his first suggestion. Adrien shook his head, curling into a ball, hissing in pain as his already bruised and beaten body protested. 

“She can’t see me like this. I’m dirty, used, a worthless partner.” Adrien hissed as tears fell from his eyes. Hot and salty, all he had done since that first night in Prison was cry. 

His lady didn’t need to see that. She didn’t need to know about what he gave for freedom. He rubbed at his thigh. No, Adrien was a broken boy. He didn’t deserve kindness of his lady after everything that happened. 

He was Hawkmoths son, the child of a terrorist, a killer. He deserved this pain, he deserved having his body used and defiled. 

Adrien stood, grabbing the cane Marinette had made him and walked towards his lady’s room. She was asleep, like her parents. No one would notice or see him. No one would care. 

Plagg sadly watched his chosen place his forehead to Mari’s trapdoor.

“Keep her safe Plagg,” Adrien ordered before removing his ring and walking from the house. He took nothing but the clothes on his back and the cane. His last gift from his Mari. He would watch her from afar...

********

Graduation was loud, filled with laughter and happiness. She didn’t feel the same. Marinette watched her friends mingle and cry chanting their goodbyes to one another. She was crying for a different reason. Playing with the ring on her finger, she tried to focus on Alya and Nino. Both would not be joining her at her chosen school. She would be alone, and in a way, that suited her just fine. She didn’t hate them, hell, even Chloé had become a friend to her, but, without him, here, it was just numbing. 

“Marinette?” Alya called gently. The area had cleared while she was lost in thought. 

“Nino and I are going out for dinner, you wanna come?” She asked. Alya and the others had tried to keep Marinette busy and happy, but, how did you fix someone who was depressed and unhappy?

Depression never left you. Once it was developed, the best you could do was take medication to manage it. Marinette hated taking pills. 

Both Plagg and Tikki claimed it was the black cat miraculous that made her this way. It was a dominating emotion because she wasn’t supposed to have it. She was ladybug, she was supposed to be happy. 

“No,” Marinette shook her head, “I’m just going to go home and finish packing.” She whispered. She had purchased an apartment near her new school a few weeks ago with the money she saved. She had wanted to spend the money on a vacation for her and her Chaton. 

“Marinette, dude.” Nino sighed. “He was our friend too you know.” He whispered, only for Alya to elbow him at his words. 

“I’ll call you later girl.” And with that, the two were gone. Marinette stood on shaky legs and headed for the bakery. Her parents were home by now. They had left after the initial ceremony, leaving her to her friends for their final goodbyes. Too bad she hadn’t said any of those. 

“He didn’t come?” She whispered, feeling wrong by that thought. He had left yes, but she knew her Chaton, no matter what, he was always there for her. He always watched over her. 

“It’s okay Marinette, let’s go home.” Tikki smiled. 

“Pigtails, for what it’s worth, he always found whatever his princess wore made her look lovely.” It was rare for Plagg to say anything nice, but Marinette smiled at the words anyway. She missed Tikki’s sad smile or the shared secret the Kwami held. Adrien had been there, and the note left on her balcony held his signature beneath the wad of cash. 

Marinette spent the next weeks in a fog. She kept herself busy by working at the bakery, of drowning herself with work on her fashion portfolio. Her ears stayed trained on the news and gossip magazines for news of Adrien, but none ever came.

Sure, a few times someone had claimed to see him or be dating him. Some even dared claimed he was dead. Marinette had nearly had a heart attack at that but Plagg calmed her down. 

“Master Fu will love the shirt you made him Marinette.” Tikki beamed as she sat beside her chosens computer eating a cookie. 

“He said he had something serious to discuss tomorrow, you don’t think he will try to take Adrien’s miraculous!” Marinette panicked. Plagg rolled his eyes at pigtails as Tikki tried to calm her down. 

“Please, I highly doubt that will happen.” He stated matter of factly. 

“And how do you know that?” Marinette asked with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Plagg took on an evil grin as his green eyes glowed. 

“I am the Kwami of destruction, we didn’t always have cute little jewelry to keep us contained.” He explained. He had decided months ago to go rogue in order to keep his chosen wish. 

“Let’s just see what he wants.” Marinette sighed, moving to grab a change of clothes to shower. 

The Kwami waited for the shower to turn on, before meeting the others gaze. 

“He isn’t doing her any favors.” Tikki frowned making Plagg sigh. 

“My kitten is the holder of misfortune, this is just a series of bad luck for him.” The black cat Kwami stated. 

“Master Fu is wise, but even when past holders had problems this never happened,” Tikki said. Plagg waved a paw before stealing more cheese from his dwindling pile. 

“I trust my chosen, and so does Fu.” Plagg pointed out before swallowing his cheese and ending the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien limped to his room and sat on his bed with a grimace. It just had to rain today? Was his bad luck already not screwing him over?

“She will be here soon,” Fu warned from beyond the door. Adrien closed his eyes and laid down. He was in pain from arthritis in his leg. He was fresh from the shower when Fu had warned of Marinette’s arrival. The towel was still around him now as he lay in bed unable to muster the energy to dress. Fu had healed what he could, but he was still covered in scars and still felt pain. 

The door opened outside and her voice filled the small home. Adrien felt lighter at the sound. Wishing he could rush out to hold her. A moment later, Plagg was before him. 

“Kid,” the kwami greeted, “you look like shit.” Adrien bit back a laugh. He couldn’t risk being heard. 

“Pigtails isn’t doing so good.” Plagg supplied. Sneaking out to see Adrien once a month was the only thing keeping the two grounded so far. 

“It’s better this way, she needs to move on,” Adrien whispered. Plagg sighed as he closed his eyes. 

“She loves you stupid.” The kwami chastised. No response came as Adrien gripped the cane Marinette made for him and listened to her talk with Fu. Suddenly, Plagg cursed as he zipped out the door. Curious, Adrien listened closer to the words.

“-am too old for this Marinette.” Fu was saying. 

“But master Fu!” She was panicking, why?

“You have proven yourself Marinette. I trust you with the box and the kwami will adore you.” Fu replied. No! He was going to put the burden of Guardian on her shoulders? 

Seriously, right now when Marinette was still young and trying to start a new life? Was the old man insane?

“But master, I can’t!” Marinette rambled, her words coming out fast and confused. Adrien’s hand turned white against the cane as he forced himself to remain hidden in his room. 

“You can, and you will.” Fu snapped, he had never raised his voice before, and it scared both young adults into silence. Adrien with his thoughts, and Marinette with her words. 

“The miraculous box carries a target I’m afraid. Never let anyone know what it truly is. Having a normal life with it chained to You is impossible I’m afraid.” Fu explained. Adrien growled, so this master has saddled his lady with a death target and scared her for life? He felt anger bubble in him. 

“Take it and never return Marinette. It was good to meet you ladybug.” Fu said. Adrien stopped listening after that. His anger was growing as he began dressing. He couldn’t stay here. He had to protect his princess. 

“I made tea Adrien, join me,” Fu called out gently. Adrien stumbles into his sweats and pulled on a shirt before grudgingly moving to sit with the old man. 

“You heard what I told her,” Fu said. It was a statement, not a question. Adrien nodded his head. 

“She will need protecting.” Fu continued.

“You put a target on her back! She has enough responsibility without this as well!” Adrien snarled. Fu remained calm before raising a hand. Adrien noticed his miraculous and Wayzz were missing. 

“We begin your training tomorrow.” The master explained. 

“My training?” Adrien asked confused, all anger gone for the moment.

“Yes, She will need you,” Fu explained. 

“Sir, with all due respect. I can’t even walk right anymore and you expect me to fight monsters and villains?” Adrien asked. This old man had lost it! He was as crippled as him and yet Fu wanted him jumping about Paris?

“My lady is safer finding a new holder of the black cat.” Adrien hissed our grudgingly. He would hate seeing a new black cat protecting his lady in red, but, he would die knowing she was safe. 

“No, you will do.” Fu smiled before sipping his tea. 

“Okay Rafiki, what kind of Hakuna Matata crap are you on?” Adrien asked. He was no longer forced to be a mask of his fathers. Adrien Agreste was only one thing now, and that was his princesses knight. 

“You will keep her safe,” Fu nodded again before standing up on his own cane and walking away to leave Adrien alone.

Adrien fell onto his back, eyes trained on the ceiling. How was this going to work? He had no miraculous anymore, he wouldn’t take a new one, and even if he was healthy and held his miraculous, he had failed his lady once. He wouldn’t do it again. 

“I’m the son of a villain, I’m expected to walk his footsteps,” Adrien whispered. It was a thought he fought with every night.   
“Paris will see me, and just see the man who once controlled me like a puppet.” He continued to rant.   
“Adrien Agreste is a hated man, and Chat Noir is dead.” Adrien hissed, rolling to stand and move to the window. Paris was cold despite the summer. His green eyes flashed as a storm approached from the west. 

It was a good thing he gave up Plagg, or else Paris would fall if anyone hurt her worse than he had. He was already paying for his failure.

Slowly he made his way back to his room. Sitting on his bed, he laid down and pulled his cane beside him. 

“Goodnight Princess,” he whispered into the darkness of his room.

******  
Marinette made her way to campus. It was quiet in the early morning. Her usual tardiness had left with her Chaton. Her nightmares kept her from sleep.

“Marinette?” Nathaniel called Marc on his heels. 

“Oh, hi guys. I forgot you also go here now.” Art majors, fashion designers needed art as well. How did she forget?

“I’m glad we saw a familiar face.” Marc smiled. She forced a smile in return. This was going to be a tough year. 

“We should get coffee, no classes begin for another two hours.” Nathaniel beamed. Marc nodded as the two led Marinette away from the school. 

Her Chaton would have been here too. Or, would he be somewhere else pursuing a career he actually wanted? Was he doing that now? 

No, someone would have noticed if he were even still in Paris. Sadly, Adrien Agreste was still a name whispered behind closed doors like a sickness. It made her stomach churn. Her Chaton didn’t deserve this. He saved Paris knowing what personal cost it held. Paris had already punished him for it too.


	11. Chapter 11

December came in a harsh biting way. It paralysed Adrien and made him worry for his bug. Marinette has never dealt with the cold well, and she had already been sluggish these past few weeks. 

“Luka is back by the way.” Plagg announced, his usual monthly report going longer than normal. 

“Really?” He replied. Luka had been an on and off presence most of the school semester.

“Are you jealous?” Plagg asked, swaying as he floated before his chosen. 

“Why?” Adrien asked. Luka could give his Mari what she needed. With him, she would be free of unwanted eyes. Free of glares and hushed whispers. 

Adrien knew his mere presence would end whatever future she aimed towards. 

“Pigtails still loves you.” Plagg stated. “Two halves of a whole. You will always be linked.” The small god reminded. Adrien shook his head. He had rid himself of Plagg. She held the ring now. He was only a burden. 

“Fu been easy on you?” Plagg wondered curiously. 

“Mostly meditation and reading.” Adrien responded with a shrug. Plagg chuckled before spinning about. 

“That’s nice. Hey, get me some cheese before I go.” He demanded making Adrien grin and force himself from the couch. 

“Plagg, Keep her warm.” Adrien said as he handed off the Camembert. Plagg nodded before engulfing the slice. 

****  
Marinette eyes her seams before nodding to herself. Adrien’s ring was nestled between her breast on the necklace she wore. Safe from all eyes and foes. She refused to place it back in the box. 

“Plagg is back.” Tikki announced. She knew where he went, but she never pressed the small god. She knew he wouldn’t tell her. 

“Welcome back,” she greeted kindly before placing away her things. She had classes tomorrow, and though the cold made her drowsy, she had to finish getting ready. 

“Pigtails, he wants you to move on.” Plagg whispered, knowing she heard. He never spoke of Adrien out loud to her, hearing him now made her pause. 

“I can’t Plagg. You know that.” Even if she wanted too, she couldn’t. The guardian has made that clear. As protector of the miraculous, she had ended her social life. 

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered, wilting in the air. Marinette shook her head, it was unfair. All this power and she could change nothing. It was a cruel fate. 

The next morning, she woke before her alarm, another nightmare plagued her. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Snow had fallen last night or this morning. It made her shiver. 

“He’s back Pigtails.” Plagg hissed, his fur ruffled. One person made him like this. 

“Luka,” She whisered, moving from the bathroom and into the living room, her robe covered her naked body as she made it to the door just as he began to knock. 

“Marinette, I’m sorry I came early, but I remember you were complaining about the cold.” Luka smiled. Marinette moves aside so he could enter. The man had been inside her apartment once, outside of it loads of times. 

“Yes, but I don’t understand why it made you come now?” She said. Luka chuckled before passing her an email he had printed out. 

“You are usually in a rush, so I knew you wouldn’t see it.” He explained. School had been cancelled due to snow. A part of her wanted to believe it was just out of everyone not wanting to leave their beds. 

“Thank you Luka.” She smiled before offering some coffee. She may as well be a good hostess.

She moved about the kitchen, fully aware Luka’s eyes were on her. She felt self conscious. She was wearing nothing beneath this robe. 

After putting on a pot, she turned to head back to her room. 

“I’m just going to finish getting ready. I still have things to work on today.” She smiled, trying to sound confident in her own words. Why was he making her so nervous now? Wasn’t she over that crush stuff years ago?

No, this was different, this wasn’t a feeling of a crush. This was a timid feeling of prey beneath a predator. 

Closing her bedroom door, Plagg zipped out, a hiss on his lips. Tikki hushed him as Marinette silently put her clothes on. She wanted nothing exposed. No skin, no emotion. 

Tucking Adrien’s ring safely under her hoodie, she made her way out. Luka was pouring two cups of the now finished coffee and smiled. 

“Here, you like it black, right?” He smiled. No, she liked it with loads of sugar much like Adrien. She took it black because she didn’t feel like having the happy treat most days. 

“As bitter as me.” She joked. Depression sucked. Luka shook his head, a hand reaching out to lightly grab her hand. 

“You have never been bitter Mari.” He told her. Marinette recoiled at the name he called her. Adrien had called her Mari.

Just Marinette please.” She whispered, pulling her hand away and drinking the bitter drink. Luka smiled before leaning back in his chosen chair.

“You have been isolated lately,” he mused, watching her for any signs of upsetting her. Marinette didn’t reply, she suddenly just wanted him gone. She was tired from the weather, and company was not helping.

“Even now, you are trying to escape.” he said, he was leaning forward again. Marinette stood, her breathing almost erratic.

“I’m tired still Luka, I’m going to go to bed. Thanks again for coming to let me know about class.” Marinette said, ushering him to the door. 

“But next time, please, just call.” she didn’t need visitors here. She was going to turn away, when warm arms wrapped around her. She froze before warm lips were against her neck.  
“Why don’t you let someone love you?” Luka asked. Marinette felt a tear escape her eye. Someone did love her, her Chaton loved her...


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien watched her from afar, his long jacket and hood helping him blend into the shadows. Marinette stood out in the snow, her raven hair hanging loose from the usual pigtails he knew her in. Fu had sent him out for groceries, he had detoured. It was the first time he had physically seen her in a month. His lady was stunning. 

He was about to leave her when he noticed Lula approach her. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked closer. Plagg had warned that he was trying to make her his. 

Adrien knew he had no claim on his princess, but he was possessive. It was yet one of many black cat traits he still had. He could hear Luka trying to engage Marinette in conversation, but his princess would have none of it. 

“I need to go to class Luka.” She whispered, her hands clasping her coat closet to her chest. 

“I just want to talk Marinette, about the kiss.” Adrien’s eyes widened as he watched closely. His lady seemed furious at the words. 

“Quite, it was nothing. You kissed me even though I was trying to get rid of you.” The fire in her eyes covered the fatigue of her voice. Adrien wished he could rush forward.

“Agreste is gone. Besides, no one wants him around anymore. He is the son of Hawkmoth.” Luka’s words froze Adrien in place as Marinette slapped him across the face. 

“Never talk about Adrien like that ever again!” She snarled. Adrien was taken back by his ladies words before he found himself dashing forward. Luka had raised his hand to his lady. He didn’t know if it was to hurt her or what, but he didn’t pause long enough to find out. 

One moment he was hiding across campus, the next, he was between his lady and Luka. 

“Let’s go,” Adrien instructs pulling Marinette behind him. Marinette followed him without a word, allowing her Chaton to pull her around. 

Once they were off campus, Adrien released Marinette’s hand. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, moving back into the shadows. Marinette shook her head, a pleading look to her eyes. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, her fingers clutching the necklace she wore. Adrien looked closer and noticed his ring. 

Marinette studied him. He was clutching his cane, his clothes Bland as to not draw attention. He looked so different from the Adrien of their youth. 

“I love you,” she whispered. They never officially broke up, she held hope. He once claimed to love her until death, was that still true?

Adrien stepped away from her, his green eyes looking anywhere but at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered, his voice shaking. This had been a mistake.   
“Goodbye Princess,” Marinette was helpless as he left. Crying as her legs gave way...

*****  
Marinette skipped school. She couldn’t handle being around people right now. Adrien was gone, he had appeared in jealousy only to leave her. It shattered her heart.

“Pigtails?” Plagg called, only to be silenced by Tikki. The Kwami understood it was the chosen that needed to understand. 

“I’m alone now,” she whispered, her feet dragging her to the bed.   
“He’s gone.” She continued. The kwami exchanged looks of worry.   
“I wish this never happened!” Marinette growled her fingers tightening over the miraculous ring. Both kwami froze as Marinette eyed her reflection. 

Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noir’s ring. 

She had them, she had all the miraculous. She could change everything back. Give Adrien everything back. No matter the cost to her. 

“Don’t,” Tikki warned, her voice small yet commanding. She floated over, looking into Marinette’s blue dulled eyes. 

“It doesn’t work the way you think it does.” She whispered. 

“Has the power been used before?” Marinette asked.  
Both Kwami nodded. 

“It destroyed a temple,” Plagg whispered. 

“And caused your current situation.” Tikki continued. Marinette’s throat felt dry. Had Fu used the ultimate power once? Had that been his mistake?

“But, if I used the power, I could balance everything out.” She explained. 

“No,” Plagg growled.  
“You would only make things worse.” He told her.

“You do not know the full power of kwami, even Master Fu did not understand,” Tikki announced. 

“I can’t do this on my own,” Marinette whispered, her voice breaking. 

“You are not alone Marinette.” Tikki beamed.   
“You have us.” Plagg finished, puffing up proudly. Marinette shook her head. The kwami were not him. 

“Find me a reason why I shouldn’t,” Marinette demanded, not seeing Plagg hurry off...


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien blinked as Plagg floated before him with eyes full of fear.

“We have trouble,” Plagg fretted, his quick zooms about his chosen’s head reminded the blond of a pacing cat. What was wrong, was his Mari alright?

“Plagg, what’s going on, calm down.” Adrien tried, worry clear in his voice. Plagg finally stopped flying about and glared at his charge.  
“Pigtails is going to use the ultimate power. You have to stop her!” the black kwami ordered. Adrien felt his blood chill at the words. His Mari would use the power they had worked so hard to stop?

Thoughts of his lady becoming what his father had become made him shiver. She was no monster, she didn’t deserve that.

“Plagg, let’s go.” he wished he still had his miraculous at this very moment. 

They arrived at Marinette’s apartment, Adrien limping as fast as he could to the elevator and pushing her floor number. The fact that Plagg was no longer in his pocket made him worry, but nothing had happened yet, and meant that his princess had not used the power yet. He wondered why though...

Marinette was glaring at the ring and earrings on her palm. Tikki had refused to tell her how to use them, only squeaking out warnings to her.

“Who cares if I die? I promised him the world, and I will give him that.” Marinette declared, her eyes closing as she summoned Nooroo from the box she was now guardian of.

“Tell me how to use the power,” she demanded, making the purple kwami wilt under her gaze and words. He opened his mouth to speak, but the soft feel of arms wrapping around her made her drop the jewelry in surprise. 

“Please don’t Princess, don’t take the only family I have. Don’t leave me like this.” Adrien begged, his words muffled by her hair as his tears soaked her. Marinette shook in his hold, her own tears falling as her hands moved to grab his arms.  
“You are my world, my everything. You are my lady, my princess, my bugaboo.” Adrien continued. He still held her, his heart thundering in his chest as he closed his eyes.  
“I love you Marinette,” he finished. Marinette’s knees gave way as she fell, his strong arms keeping her against him. She was his partner, he would never leave her. 

“Adrien,” she whimpered, she was weak, all fight and anger gone from her as the two sat on the floor crying in each other’s arms. Adrien nodded at her words. He had messed up, in trying to distance himself from her, he had hurt her more. He had caused her to nearly destroy everything. 

She was creation, he was destruction. The bad was meant for him, not her. He reached down beside her her, gathering the earrings she had dropped and carefully placed them back in her ears. Smiling when Tikki appeared in a fear filled daze. 

Upon seeing them, her eyes became softer. She floated down to the black ring, lifting it in her small hands and moving to Marinette’s side. She eye’d the ring before looking at Adrien with worried eyes.

“You are the master now Marinette, it’s up to you.” Tikki whispered as she placed the ring in her chosen’s hand. Taking a deep breath, Marinette clasped her thin finger’s around the cold surface.

“Don’t leave me alone again alley cat.” Marinette ordered, sliding the ring onto Adrien’s ring finger. Adrien blinked as he noticed the silver miraculous now residing on his left hand. 

“Mari?” he whispered, looking into her face, focusing on finding any sort of doubt that may give her actions away. He couldn’t find anything though. 

“You are my partner Chat, Adrien. We are two halves of a whole, and I can not do any of this without you.” Marinette explained, the blush coloring her cheeks and making Adrien smile. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of her knuckles.

“I will always be by your side my lady.” he told her, the conviction and determination of his voice sent shivers down her spine as Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“I told you pigtails needed you.” the kwami announced, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen while the two chosen kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien’s return to the public was met with mixed emotion. Close friends had been elated, Paris had shied away in mild panic. Again, Adrien could not blame them. His father had lied and manipulated the public, he himself had been one of the people controlled by his father’s abuse.

Marinette glared at the people who dared treat Adrien as a villainous monster. She always protect him in public, knowing he was watching out for her as well. They protected each other.

The huge wedding Marinette had dreamed of in her youth, the huge house she had wanted to share with Adrien, it had all disappeared. Instead, the ceremony had been small, just her parents and their friends Alya and Nino. They remained in Marinette’s apartment for now, the small two bedroom and one bath home that was falling apart. It was cheap, and if they wanted to transform, they had to head to the roof.

Adrien didn’t mind any of this though, he had his princess with him. At her side, he could live in a box and be happy. Of course, he would never do that to his lady. She deserved the world, and once he was back on his feet and working, he was going to give her that world.

“Adrien, come to bed.” Marinette ordered. Married, it had just been two months, but it still amazed him that he could call his lady his wife. The woman he had loved since beginning this superhero stuff was now his perfect wife. 

He crawled into bed wearing just his boxers. It felt great as he admired his near naked lover beside him. Her cream colored tank top covered the red and black spotted underwear she had crafted for their honeymoon. 

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing against her as she nuzzled into his hold. It was just the two of them here, right now. He kissed her lips, a soft puur emitting from his chest as Marinette let her hands pet over his body. In moments, she was on top of him. Every fantasy he had when he was younger dimmed compared to the real thing. His lady was beautiful and perfect. The pedestal he held her upon was more than apt for her. She topped on all counts to him.

Placing his hands on her hips, he met her eyes. She was illuminated by the moonlight coming through their window and he wanted nothing more than to remove the clothes they wore. The clothes that dared separate him from her.

“Adrien,” she cooed drawing his attention at her soft call of his name.  
“My lady,” he smiled, his thumbs tracing the outline of her underwear. She blushed, the red tint doing things to his body that only his princess could do. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as Adrien waited patiently for her.  
“Give me a family,” she whispered before kissing him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth. Adrien purred before closing his eyes and humming. A family, kids with his beautiful wife.

He would be a father.

The kiss broke apart, her eyes focused on his before Adrien flipped their positions and smiled down at her. He wanted nothing more than to let his lady know how happy he was to give her this. To have a family with her.

“I love you,” he told her before letting his lust and love take over...

**************

Marinette glared at her stomach with annoyance. Plagg had taken to purring on her stomach whenever Marinette complained to much of the baby kicking.

“Adrien will be home soon.” Tikki announced. Marinette rolled her eyes as she patted her stomach. Adrien was working towards his teaching degree, currently he was a student teacher at their old high school. Surprisingly, he had told her Rose was also working to the same dream.   
The sound of keys in the door made Marinette smile as it opened to reveal her Chaton. Adrien smiled weakly as he closed the door and dropped his bags. 

“I missed you my love.” he greeted, kissing her lips before resting a hand on her bulging stomach.   
“Just another month right?” Adrien asked, ready to meet his kittens. Twins, he was about to be a father of twins. His lady would be a mother of twins.

“Are you excited?” Marinette asked, they both knew she worried about him. Adrien nodded, he could be no happier. 

“More than happy my lady,” he grinned, purring as he lay his head on her stomach and began purring gently. 

Marinette was happy. This was her family, her future. She was happy. He was happy. 

Happiness doesn’t last...

For every birth, there is a death. The day Hugo and Louis were born, Marinette lost her parents. 

They were hit by a drunk driver the night they left the hospital. 

Adrien and Nino handled the twins, Alya helped handle Mari. That night when he put his sons to bed, he laid beside his lady. Placing his arms around her, he kissed the right side of her neck. 

“I’m here, I love you.” He told her. Marinette doesn’t hide the tears as she holds her husband. 

She was Happy...


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien had a childhood. That’s what he wanted to believe, that is. He remembers his mother’s constant attention. her warm smile, her soft green eyes. Niether of his boys had those features. Yes they resembled him in ways, but, they were their mothers image. He wasn’t complaining at all. The twins were racing around the room of their small home. They needed more room. 

Three years, it had been three years and they still loved him. He had kept his family happy and together. He had not become his father yet. His boys still loved him, still let him read to them at bedtime. Adrien loved it. He glanced at his wife as she sat at her desk sketching. 

A smile was on her face, her foot tapping to an unheard beat. She was happy, they were happy. 

“Did we take our meds today?” Adrien asked, he sometimes would forget. He always took more medication than her. Pain and depression were a nasty enemy to fight.

“Yeah, before breakfast.” Marinette answered, glancing at the kwami who kept their boys entertained. Adrien hummed as he walked over to join her. They were miraculous holders, always in danger, and yet, they had managed a small family. 

“We need a bigger home.” Adrien suddenly announced earning Marinette’s confused gaze.   
“Think about it, with you're online fashion shop, and the boys having our only spare room, this place is kind of small. “ he continued.  
“This didn’t bother you a week ago.” Marinette said suspiciously. Her cat was up to something. Adrien shrugged, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.   
“Want to try for child number three?” he asked her, green eyes met blue. A silent conversation battling in their eyes. Finally, it was Marinette that grinned. 

“It is only fair, I jumped you the first time.” she giggled. Adrien loved the sound, his boys had his laugh. Grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, Adrien motioned for his dear wife to stand. The two pressed together, swaying back and forth gently as the sounds of two toddlers laughed and ran around them chasing the kwamis of destruction and creation.

Couples fight, young families fight. Miraculous holders battle...

Marinette was yelling as Adrien remained quiet near the window twisting his ring. Her anger was unsettling. Adrien didn’t know what started it, probably a series of things really. Her medication was too low, they should have raised it.  
The kwami were with the boys. God he wished they couldn’t hear their mother right now. Marinette, his lady, who currently was under so much stress and pressure she was blowing up the only way she knew how.   
Adrien was happy to be his lady’s wall. He rather take her wrath than a complete stranger or their kids. He knew she thought so as well. 

His eyes traveled to her stomach. He understood her so well, the pregnancy was messing with her. It scared him. She was his lady, his princess, his bugaboo, his partner.

“What do you want me to do?” Adrien asked, his words soft yet holding a resolute sigh. He would follow her anywhere, grant her every wish, go where she ordered.

“Get out,” she snarled, her blue eyes flashing fire. Adrien obeyed. 

*******  
“Is mommy okay?” Hugo asked as he watched his father clean his and Louis toy’s. Adrien nodded, Marinette just needed time and to be alone. The kwami were with her in the bedroom.   
“She’s sick right now, but, she will be better soon.” he explained gently. He wasn’t ashamed to say he had the same problem sometimes. They always made up in the end.  
“When is the baby coming?” Louis asked. The twin’s were watching him with curious eyes and an abundance of questions.   
“Three months,” Adrien answered. 

Emma was two months early...


	16. Chapter 16

The NICU, was a parents worst nightmare. Marinette and Adrien took turns staying with her. It was hard not being able to touch or hold her. Seeing all the tubes that kept her alive. 

Adrien had nausea every time he came. She was his spitting image, and according to Plagg, a bearer of bad luck like him.   
“I’m sorry kitten,” Adrien whispered as he used the gloves hands the incubated beds had to hold his daughter's hand. Her cries were weak, everything about her was weak according to the drs and machines. He didn’t think so. 

No, his Emma, his kitten was strong. She would pull through, and she would come home soon. Such a tiny girl. Just four pounds now. Her hair was blond, and her eyes were promised to be green. At least, that’s what Tikki told them. 

“I will always protect you kitten.” Adrien continued. Emma was still on her bed. The wires and tubes keeping her in place. Adrien hated it, and he knew it drove Marinette into a tizzy. 

Emma was three months old when she was allowed to leave the hospital with her parents. Finally she weighed enough, was healthy enough. Marinette held their daughter close to her chest as Adrien let the nurse examine the car seat and do their usual delivery nurse jobs. 

“We hope you enjoyed your visit, and remember..” both Adrien and Marinette ignored her as Adrien carefully placed Emma in her seat. It was like this place had not heard them each time they said it wasn’t their first kid. 

Yes it was their job to explain things. 

No, Marinette and Adrien were not stupid. 

“We can finally get her home.” Marinette’s laughter filled the car. Adrien smiled as well, nodding in agreement. The drive home was mostly in silence, aside from the few times Emma made her presence known. Adrien pulled into the driveway and leaned back in his seat.

“Go warn the boys and Alya, send out Nino to help me.” Adrien said passing her his cane, he would carry in his daughter. Besides, he didn’t need his cane that badly unless it was really cold, or rain was involved. Nino joined him shortly after, a smile on his face as he grabbed all the baby’s things. 

“Dude, she is still so small.” Nino whispered, this was the first time he or Alya had to meet her.  
“Yea, the doctors said she may always be on the short side, but we have hope.” Adrien beamed as he carried the car seat towards the home he had purchased just five months before Emma’s birth. Nino followed close behind with the bag of information the hospital had given them.

Once inside, Alya was at Adrien’s side taking Emma’s seat and heading to the couch. Adrien smiled as he took notice of his wife and twins waiting patiently to see the baby as well. 

The peaceful quiet and examining of the baby lasted all of five minutes, before Emma’s cries filled the room. Marinette made to stand, but Adrien shook his head, already going to the kitchen to make a bottle. 

“He okay?” Nino asked watching his friend carefully. Marinette followed his gaze before returning her attention to Emma.  
“We have our days,” she answered, it was always the same reply. Niether Alya or Nino said another word as Adrien returned with the milk and both boys attacked their father. As Marinette fed Emma, she smiled. Adrien was wrestling their boys on the floor, Nino playing ref. The house was filled with laughter and joy. It was the small moments like this that made Marinette wonder how both her and Adrien even had their depressive natures. Life was still so kind to them. That night when they went to bed, Marinette smiled at her husband.  
“What?” he asked as he moved beside her in the bed. Marinette shook her head as she glanced at Emma.   
“The family is all here now. Our family.” she whispered. Adrien smiled as well, twisting his ring nervously.   
“My bad luck struck us again though.” he whispered. He had always blamed himself when things got bad for any of them. Marinette shook her head.  
“Adrien, you are a wonderful father. You gave us a roof over our heads, we have food you provide us while I take maternity leave. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” she supplied hugging him and nuzzling into his chest. Adrien chuckled as he held his wife close. This was his family, his perfect reward for all the hell his youth brought him.   
“I love you,” Adrien whispered into the raven hair of his wife.  
“I love you too,” Marinette whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel Agreste smiled at the woman before him. Her innocent smile and soft eyes deceived any man, woman, and child. She was the perfect liar.   
“Lila, I’m so glad you agreed to meet my dear.” Gabriel greeted. Lila laughed as she fixed her brownish red hair.   
“Please, how could I not visit my dear father in law?” She asked. Gabriel nodded before leaning back in his chair. Prison had not been good to him, but he held influence, even here. 

“Do you remember what I want?” He asked, leaning forward carefully. Lila nodded, her eyes turning dark and her grin twisting.   
“Do you remember what I want?” She questioned. Gabriel nodded, the two had been talking together for a few years now. Lila smiled, her nails tapping against the table. She revealed in the slight facial tick Gabriel had in his face.

“Very well, just get me what I want,” Gabriel ordered watching as an officer came towards them.  
“No matter how long it takes,” Lila promised before standing up and nodding to the former miraculous holder and leaving...

*********

Emma was three, her twin brothers were six. Adrien and Marinette could not be any happier. With the boys in school, and Adrien a teacher, Marinette could focus on her designing once again. Emma mainly trailed under her father’s feet, clearly attached to him,  
“Honey, can you please stand still,” she begged. She was currently using the small girl as a living doll for her child designs. This line would boost her online sales, and she wanted the money. Adrien didn’t have his father’s fortune anymore. Giving the money to the city and it’s citizens to try to get back in the good graces. 

It hadn’t helped.  
Her poor Adrien was still treated horribly and it hurt her. Their small family was the only paradise he had it seemed.  
“Momma, can I move now?” Emma begged, her whines earning a smile from the mother. Glancing at the clock, Marinette shook her head. Her boys would be home soon and she wanted to have dinner started.  
“Alright dear, let me just get this off you,” Marinette said already working on getting her hyperactive child out of the outfit. As she worked on undressing her daughter, her mind wandered to what they would eat for dinner.

“What do you think we should eat?” she asked with a smile as she put away the dress and eyed her daughter. Emma scrunched her face, the bright green eyes turning dark as she thought about the question.   
“Fish and chips,” she finally declared with crossed arms. Marinette laughed, it was when she was like this, that reminded her of her younger self. Adrien loved that look. 

“Fish and chips?” Marinette confirmed as they made it to the kitchen. Emma nodded happily as the front door opened. Tikki zipped from the kitchen and landed on Hugo’s head as he ran in.   
“Shoes Hugo,” Marinette called as she rummaged in the deep freeze for their dinner. Adrien entered next, Louis in his arms. 

“Hey love, how was work?” Adrien asked placing his middle child on the floor.   
“Long, Emma was a great help.” Marinette smiled. Adrien turned to his daughter, a grin on his face.  
“Did my kitten have fun with mommy today?” Adrien asked reaching out for his daughter as she ran for him. Emma smiled as she cuddled against his father.  
“Mama, can we help?” Louis asked, already pulling a stool next to the counter. Hugo smiled at his mother and brother. The twins were close to their mother, Adrien had his kitten. 

“I just have to place the fish in the oven and the chips in the fryer.” Marinette laughed. The twins were quick to aid their mother as Adrien took Emma in his arms. 

“How about you kitten, what shall we do?” He asked eagerly. Plagg peaked up from Adrien’s pocket before landing softly in his chosen hair. Emma made her thinking face before smiling and holding up her Chat doll. 

Let’s play ladybug and chat noir,” she decided to make her father laugh and agree as he followed her to the playroom. Marinette looked back at her sons, smiling when she noticed Hugo had already laid out the food and Louis was setting the oven temp. 

“My, you two are being very helpful. Care to tell me why?” Marinette asked, eyeing the two with a raised brow. Though the twins were mature for their age, the fact of the matter stood. They only helped out untold, when they wanted something.

“We just want to help momma.” Hugo beamed, his smile curved like Adrien’s when he was Chat Noir. Marinette hummed as she turned to Louis.  
“Ok, spill. What happened?” she asked. Louis was like her, he couldn’t lie to save his life sometimes. Hugo moved to place a hand over his brother's mouth.  
“We told dad we wouldn’t say anything.” the oldest said with a firm nod of his head.  
“Really?” Marinette asked as Louis nodded his head in agreement.  
“And, let’s say I made sure none of you got cookies freshly made every night?” she asked, waiting for the threat to make sense to the two six-year-olds. 

The boys exchanged looks before Hugo sighed and looked at his twin.  
“Someone threatened dad again,” Louis whispered. Adrien had dealt with the looks and threats of hatred since his father was defeated and he was out of jail, but, it still angered Marinette to the point of violence.

“Thank you for telling me, why don’t you two go play with your sister, and tell you're father I want to speak with him in our room,” she instructed before setting the timer on her phone and putting the food in their places to cook before heading up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien knew his wife was angry at him. He knew the reason why as well. As he sat on the bed, his eyes focused on his pacing wife.  
“Mari,” he began, flinching as she glared at him.   
“Why? Why do you still put up with their words?” Marinette asked, her voice low and dangerous. Adrien smiled as he stood and moved to embrace his wife.  
“Because, they can say whatever they want about me, but as long as they focus on me, they can never say anything bad about you and the kids.” Adrien explained. Marinette sighed as she relaxed into her husbands hold.  
“I still hate it. You don’t deserve that at all.” she whispered. Adrien shook his head before petting her head.  
“Want to go patrol tonight? Leave Manon incharge?” he asked making Marinette smile and nod her head.

********

The men circled the home with one goal in mind. Kidnap the Agreste children, and hold them ransom. According to their boss, Adrien and Marinette Agreste would have Ladybug and Chat   
Noir save them. Currently the house was empty aside from the children and one teenage babysitter. Silently, the men entered through the back door and crept into the home. They eyed the lower floor, locating the teenager in the kitchen talking on the phone and laughing quietly. 

“You three are not supposed to be here.” a boy suddenly whispered making the men turn to the stairs. A young six year old stood with arms crossed and a brow raised. The smirk on his face seemed like a perfect fit for Chat Noir.  
“We came to take you to your parents.” one of the men smiled.  
“Kitty?” a new voice called, a small blonde hair girl peeked out from behind her brother, a small Chat doll in her hand. The smaller of the three men walked closer to the children before nodding for his partners to grab the children...

The Agreste children were raised to not fear much. The twins Hugo and Louis were nearly replicas of their parents behavior. Their looks were catered after their mother. The three year old sister on the other hand, was a replica of their father. Mischievous and cunning. So, when they were kidnapped, only one of them panicked.   
“Chat Noir and Ladybug will be here soon.” Hugo stated calmly as his brother panicked and his sister happily chanted ‘kitty’ on repeat as she swayed in her spot.   
“We look forward to that kid.” The kidnapper laughed earning an eye roll from the ten year old.   
“You say that,” he replied. Their kidnapper leaned forward, grabbing the boys chin in a bruising hold.  
“Look kid, your daddy has to pay for some things his dad did. And for that to happen, we have you three.” The man smirked. Hugo felt his blood run cold as the man pulled out a knife.   
Now was the time to panic.   
Emma suddenly began laughing, her small voice echoing in the room as she chanted the word ‘kitty’ on repeat.  
“Shut the kid up will ya.” One of the men instructed. As the man with the knife walked towards her, glass broke and a black clawed hand grabbed the man’s wrist.   
“Don’t make me use cataclysm.” Chat threatened as Ladybug calmly walked into the room swinging her yo yo.   
The men turned white as they stepped away from the kids.   
“My lady.” Chat bowed.   
“I’ll take care of the kids, you play daddy cat.” She smiled. Chat turned to the men and frowned.   
“Cats are very territorial. Shall we find out what happens when their territory is threatened?” No puns, no jokes, Marinette smiled at her husband as she freed their kids and led them to safety, their father making sure the men never touched his family again....

Adrien returned home, his transformation fading as his youngest ran into his arms. His purr was loud enough to echo in the room as Marinette held her twins.   
“Did you get them dad?” Louis asked as he peaked out from his mother's arms. Adrien nodded his head as Emma nuzzled into his chest.   
“Got the cops to come and everything.” he replied as he kissed his sons.   
“Aww, I missed the cops.” Hugo whined earning a look from his mother.  
“Do they need the kids statements or ours?” Marinette asked her husband. Adrien shook his head.  
“I took care of everything. Our kids don’t need to be subject to more drama tonight.” he explained. Marinette nodded, it made sense. If one thing was certain, it was that Adrien Agreste always put his children before anything else. He was nothing like the monster his father had become...


	19. Chapter 19

Emma glared at her brothers as Louis worked on adjusting the clothes Hugo wore for him.  
“You both promised.” she hissed, middle school was hard, and the twins had agreed to give her tips. Now, they were backtracking it seemed.  
“Em, school will be fine. Isn’t Vix in your class again?” Hugo asked. Vix was Alya and Nino’s son, just a few months older than Emma herself. Emma crossed her arms, a pout on her face.   
“Dad will be our teacher.” Emma whispered. Both Hugo and Louis shuddered. They remembered when dad was their teacher.  
“Prepare to be embarrassed.” Hugo warned.   
“I know,” Emma wailed, falling onto the couch with her arm thrown over her face. Marinette sighed as she entered the room, noticing her children in various states of unwinding. Emma was so much like her father, and the twins were alot like her. 

“So, I guess none of you are willing to move and help with dinner.” Marinette smiled as she eyed her three children.   
“Mom, you don’t understand. DAD is going to be my teacher this year!” Emma whined.   
“Your brothers managed to survive. Plus, I thought you liked your dad?” Marinette asked as she walked to the kitchen.  
“We love dad, but he goes out of his way to embarrass us at school.” Hugo explained.  
“And the puns,” Louis shuddered. Emma gave a pointed look to their mom.  
“Didn’t he propose to you with a pun?” Emma asked. Marinette chuckled before shaking her head.  
“Your father is still alive because he knows better.” she replied.   
“I know better than what?” Adrien asked as he entered the room. All eyes fell on him making him pause. Emma was the first to compose herself, moving to her father’s side.  
“If you are pawsitively determined to embarass me this year, at least do it in a cool way.” Emma begged. Adrien only shrugged before following his wife to the kitchen and leaving their kids alone. 

*****

When school started,Lila Rossi was smiling with glee. She had the Agreste twins in her class. Perfect for her plan. She would weave a tale of lies and wait for the opportunity to pounce on her treasure.   
“Alright class, history today will be easy. Today, we learn about Chat Noir and Ladybug.” She announced. Her words resulted in excited chatter amongst her students.   
“I want an in depth essay on my desk by tomorrow detailing their triumphs and downfalls.” Lila explained. This earned moans to echo about. Her eyes flickered to the twins, watching as they sat in silence. Not a word spoken during the whole announcement. Did they even know about their parents secret? Did they know about their grandfather? All of Paris was still blind of the Agreste true identity except for Gabriel. 

Sitting at her desk, Lila waited and watched. Would they approach her, or would she have to approach them? No, she needed to wait, watch her prey and find a weak spot. The twins? The daughter? One of them would prove helpful to her cause. One of them would be curious of Gabriel Agreste, right? 

She would wait, it was decided. Gabriel had promised her his son, and to insure that, she would have to be patient. 

*****  
Hugo glared at the book before him. Their teacher expected an essay on triumphs and failures of their parents, but, he only just realized how little he knew of them. 

His twin was already writing what he knew from their aunts Ladyblog, and Hugo had to remind himself that out of the three of them, Louis had known more. 

In a sense, he and Emma just hadn’t cared to learn their parents alter egos. Yes they knew of the Kwami, but if their parents didn’t want to share information, Hugo knew better than to ask or go looking for it. 

He was curious though...

“Want to go to the library for more information?” Louis asked, eager to learn more about this subject matter. Hugo only nodded, maybe his twin knew something.   
Miss Rossi let them leave, their excursion to the library made in silence. 

“Mom and dad never talk about grandfather.” Louis suddenly whispered, breaking Hugo from his thoughts.   
“What?” Hugo asked.   
“They never talk about Gabriel unless behind closed doors or in quick passing from mom just to sneer.” Louis explained. This past wasn’t hidden. Everyone knew why their parents didn’t talk about him. 

“Grandfather was Hawkmoth.” Hugo stated. It was a truth all of Paris wanted to remind their father of constantly. Louis nodded, but placed a finger to his smirked lips. 

“Have you ever wondered why grandfather wanted mom and dads miraculous?” Louis asked, his smirk getting bigger. 

“Because he wanted world domination?” A female voice stayed calmly making the twins jump and look over at the blonde girl. 

“Emma!” The two chorused.   
“If this was supposed to be a secret conversation, then you should have picked a different place.” Their sister replied calmly.   
“Geez Em, you're like a cat.” Hugo whined making his sister bow.   
“So anyway, why are we having secret discussings of LB and CN in the library?” Emma asked.   
“We, are discussing nothing. Louis and I have an assignment to do.” Hugo glared, crossing his arms stubbornly. Emma only stuck out her tongue. 

“Don’t you have dad right now?” Louis asked, changing the subject before a sibling quarrel could start. Emma rolled her eyes before mumbling something about puns and needing a break.  
“You are so grounded when mom discovers you skipped dads class on the first day.” Hugo warned.  
“You two skipped.” She pouted.   
“After a month, and dad always knew where we were.” Louis pointed out.   
“Potato, potato.” Emma said dismissively with a wave of her hand. Both boys sighed. They may as well bring her into the discussion.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma narrowed her eyes as Hugo explained their assignment.   
“It shouldn’t be that hard, I mean between the Ladyblog and books, that’s everything the other students will have.” Emma shrugged.  
“That’s not the point!” Hugo growled, glaring at his sister.   
“Mom and dad never gave us the full story. If the threat is over, why not tell us? The blog? The city?” Hugo demanded, his anger at being kept in the dark apparent. Louis shook his head.   
“They have their reasons. We should trust them.” Louis said calmly. Emma nodded her head before hearing the bell ring.   
“I’m off to bother dad, try to forget this drama Hugo.” She ordered before rushing off as silent as the cat she was. 

“I’ll let it drop for now, but I’m still figuring out their secrets.” Hugo whispered.   
“You shouldn’t.” Louis warned before turning away from his brother. Hugo narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like liars or secrets. His parents had always told him to tell the truth, that they themselves would never lie to their kids. 

That was a lie.

He needed answers, and he planned to get them. One way or another.   
“Hugo?” Miss Rossi’s voice broke through his thoughts. Hugo glanced up at her worried face.  
“Sorry, I was just thinking.” He apologised.   
“About what? Maybe I can help?” Lila smiled, her voice filled with concerned motherly love. Hugo contemplated for a moment before smiling. She was a history teacher, and the one who gave the assignment. She would know something. 

“I can’t find the reason for Gabriel’s insanity. Do you know it?” Hugo asked cautiously. Lila smiled and thought for a moment.   
“No,” she finally replied. “The hero’s have kept that guarded for years.” The teacher explained. Hugo sighed, looking at the ground in defeat. 

“Of course, your father would know something, right?” Lila asked. Hugo went wide eyed. Talking about Gabriel to dad was usually against rules. But, he needed answers for once.   
“You're right, dad may know something.” He said closing his eyes in thought. 

Lila smiled before patting Hugo’s shoulder. She had planted the seed, found her entrance. The eldest of the Agreste children under her control. It was all just too perfect...

****

Emma glared at her father who glared back evenly. It was a silent war, one Plagg watched with interest.  
“People will show up soon old man.” Emma warned, her smile holding the amusement she felt at their game.   
“I’m pawsitive no one cares.” Adrien replied just as calmly. Emma leaned forward, her eyes bright and wide.   
“Just tell me dad, you know how my curiosity is.” She purred. Emma Agreste was to much like her father. Adrien smiled, tapping his cane against the floor to match the tic of the clocks second hand.  
“And what, has my kitten so curious?” Adrien asked leaning forward with a sideways smirk. Emma smiled widely at the action.  
“Tonight, you tell me everything you and mamma have kept secret from us. Even grandfather.” there she had said it, her brothers had intrigued her. Hugo would sneak his way to the answer, Louis was more of a let it happen when it happens type of person, while she, knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

Adrien frowned at his daughters words, sitting back as he held tighter to his cane. Tell her everything? He couldn’t do that. Emma and her brothers meant to much to him, and danger still followed he and Mari.   
“Sorry kitten, I value your safety over your curiosity.” Adrien explained, his words holding finality only a parent could speak. She had hit a dead end. Emma pouted, it was rare her father denied her anything. Rare he denied any of the Agreste children anything.

“Dad,” Emma whispered making her father grunt in acknowledgement.   
“Was his goal worth it? Can you at least tell me that much?” she begged, eyeing him for answers. Adrien paused to think a moment. In a way, he understood his father’s goal. If that had been Mari or one of his kids, he could see himself doing the same. But, he knew better. He knew the price of such power.

“The risk was greater than the cause, but the cause was not unjust.” Adrien riddled making Emma pout more.  
“Listen kid, the miraculous is a powerful tool. What you're gramps did was to an uneducated man just and noble. But, knowing the true power of what he wanted to unleash, was madness.” Plagg announced. Standing up, Emma nodded her head.   
“All you want is to keep my brothers and I safe.” she nodded as Adrien grinned at her.  
“Always,” he agreed before students began entering the classroom.

Emma sat in her usual seat, her friend Vix beside her. The young raven haired boy had thick black glasses around his brown hazel eyes, a look of curiosity on his face.   
“What’s the scoop today?” He asked making Emma smirk. Quickly and quietly, she began to tell him what her brothers told her, careful to keep her family secret out of the conversation. When she finished, Vix was vibrating with excitement.   
“So, you wanna help?” Emma asked.  
“Of course, a secret no one, not even my parents know, about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’m all in.” Vix whispered. The two continued their planning until a loud crack made them jump.   
“Seriously you two? I’m literally blowing things up and you rather hold a secret convo?” Adrien asked, a brow raised as he eyed his daughter and her friend.   
“Sorry dad,” Emma apologised.   
“Sorry dude, I mean Mr. Agreste.” Vix added. Adrien shook his head, already knowing he would go ignored again shortly. Vix waited until the class was once again involved in the lesson, before turning back to Emma.  
“So, what is the plan?” he asked, knowing Emma’s need for information. Emma shook her head, her eyes dark as she thought of her options.   
Usually, she could get her father to tell her anything, regardless of what their mother actually said. Unlike her brothers, she and her father had a very close relationship. 

“Maybe mom will have something to say. Can you see if your parents know anything?” Emma asked. Vix nodded, if anything, his parents were just as secretive about the whole thing as hers.   
“Do you really think she would say something your dad wouldn’t?” Vix asked as he gathered his things once class ended.   
“No, but, I’m curious now.” Emma declared, ignoring how her father softly glared at her. Once the day ended, Emma waited for her brothers and father to show up so they could walk home. She had a plan, and she was going to execute it...


	21. Chapter 21

Emma narrowed her eyes as she stood before her mother, arms crossed. Tikki flew beside Marinette’s shoulder watching and waiting.   
“You know the rules Emma,” Marinette said, already seeing her sons listening in.   
“Secrets are not always the best.” Emma replied. Mother against daughter. Adrien joined his son’s in watching the fight.   
“You and your brothers need not know everything.” Marinette stated. Emma shook her head before uncrossing her arms.  
“You both are the hero’s of Paris. My brothers and I have known that our whole lives and told no one. Yet, you keep the history of our fathers family secret like the plague.” Emma hissed. “I thought this family was tired of secrets?” she asked. Marinette’s eyes flashed with anger.  
“Go to your room.” Marinette ordered making Emma freeze.  
“Why?” Emma asked, her own anger rising. This was unjust, her mother stood for justice, and yet, Emma wasn’t getting any of that.  
“Bugaboo?” Adrien called out.  
“Because I said so. You Emma Agreste are deliberately disobeying us.” Marinette snapped. Both mother and daughter continued to glare at each other in silence, before Emma huffed and marched to her room, Plagg floating after her.

“Mari, that was a little harsh.” Adrien whispered. He understood why they kept his father’s secret from the kids, but, he also understood his daughters distaste for the secrets. He was the same way. 

“Hugo, you and your brother go upstairs, you're father and I have to talk.” Marinette instructed, watching as her twins left in silence. Once the two adults were alone, Marinette spoke.

“So, Lila is back.” she hummed making Adrien nod his head.  
“And she gave the boys an assignment that would make them question us.” he added. 

“Do we warn them about her?” Tikki asked, knowing her chosen and the liars past. Marinette shook her head.  
“She hasn’t lied completely just yet, and if we say anything right now, the kids will not believe us.” she explained, quickly going into Ladybug mode. Adrien was silent as he noticed Plagg silently enter the room. He didn’t dare draw attention to the action.   
“Maybe we should say something though. I know Em, and I also know Hugo. Face it Mari, our oldest son is just like you. He won’t rest until he knows the answer to the question. Emma is as curious as me and will let that guide her to trouble.” Adrien explained. The kwami were quick to agree with that. Marinette shook her head.  
“They can’t know Adrien. They could be more of a target.” Marinette whispered, her voice filled with worry. Adrien pulled his wife into his arms.  
“They are our kids Princess, they are cursed with both good and bad luck. Emma and Hugo the most. Trouble will always find them. It is our job to protect them.” Adrien comforted.  
“I still hate it,” Marinette said as Adrien hummed in agreement.

**********  
Emma paced her room like a cat. It was ridiculous that such a secret was being kept. She knew about the hero’s, the miraculous. What had her grandfather done that would be more secretive than any of that? 

“I told both of you niether would talk.” Louis said calmly as the twins entered the room. Emma glared but said nothing else. This had become more than just an assignment. She glanced down at her phone, Vix had not been successful either. Tossing the device to the bed, she turned to her brothers.   
“I’ll talk with Plagg, one of them has to tell me something.” Emma declared. She was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.  
“Maybe dad just doesn't want to talk about it.” Louis suggested.  
“Then he should have explained that, instead of being all secretive with mom.” Emma hissed as she sat in front of her computer. Research was the only option right now. 

***********

Lila sat back in her chair as she sipped her tea.  
“I can’t believe you are back Lila.” Alya beamed as she clung to her husband’s arm.   
“Yes, Uganda was so harsh, but I managed to save the lions and end the drug trade there.” Lila boasted.  
“And you became a teacher here after that?” Nino asked. Lila nodded, a smile on her face.  
“Of course. One shouldn’t let knowledge go untold. Besides, if one is surrounded by lies, and heard enough lies, the eventually forget what the truth is supposed to sound like.” Lila informed. Both Alya and Nino agreed happily as Vix narrowed his eyes. There were not lions in Uganda or so he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien poured another glass of whiskey, Plagg sitting nearby with his cheese plate. Once again he and Mari were fighting. Once again, secrets were tearing them apart.   
“You're kittens are smart. You and I both know they will figure it all out on their own.” Plagg said. Adrien closed his eyes.   
“And they will hate us for keeping this from them.” Adrien added. None of Paris knew who Hawkmoth was. The hero’s of Paris defeated him in secret, kept it on classified terms. He never wanted his children to be plagued by the same torment he had. Yes, the older generations knew who Hawkmoth was, but his children and this generation knew nothing. 

“I figured you would be up.” Louis said as he entered the kitchen. Adrien eyed his middle child before shaking his head.   
“What do you have there kiddo?” He asked seeing the folder Louis held. Louis took a seat, pushing the folder to his father. 

“I stole aunt Sabrina’s clearance info last time she was here.” He explained waiting for his father to be upset. Adrien read over the stolen pages that held his past in detail.   
“The other two don’t know I have this. I wanted your reason for keeping it a secret.” Louis whispered.   
“Your mother doesn’t know either.” Adrien deducted.   
“This is between us right now.” Louis smiled. Plagg laughed at the action, floating around the child with glee. 

“Chaotic neutral,” the kwami boasted happily. Both Adrien and Louis ignored the kwami. Louis was patient as his father gathered his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. 

“My father was a bad man. Abusive in some ways. We discovered he was our enemy when he attacked your mother.” Adrien began, explaining all he could while leaving out his prison adventure. They could know he had gone to prison, but he didn’t dare tell them about the inside. 

“Your mother and I didn’t want the stigma of Hawkmoth to follow you like it did me.” Adrien finished. Louis suppressed a yawn before nodding. 

“I understand, but so would Hugo and Emma.” Louis finally admitted making his father pause. When did he miss how adult like his children had become?

“Thanks Louis, i will talk with your mother about it in the morning. Until then, off to bed with you.” Adrien smiled, cleaning up his mess and placing the folder under his arm.   
“Let’s go,” he gently ordered as Louis followed behind him. 

*****

Tikki had given up on talking to her chosen. Marinette didn’t want to remember Hawkmoth or anything about his reveal. It had hurt both her and Adrien. 

Worse, Lila was back and she seemed determined to still ruin her and Adrien’s lives. 

“Adrien is awake,” Tikki announced earning a grunt from her chosen. Marinette was focused on her sewing as Adrien entered the room. His presence was barely felt as he moved to stand behind his wife. Marinette still acted as if he wasn’t there when his arms fastened around her.   
“Still upset bugaboo?” He asked, his voice a whisper in the early morning. Despite the kwami saying all three kids were still in bed, he had his doubts. 

“Emma, the black cat, Hugo, the fox, and Louis ladybug.” Marinette whispered, her voice strained. Adrien blinked in confusion.   
“Matching the kids for a miraculous?” He asked, curious as to how this conversation was going. Marinette shook her head.   
“Tikki and Plagg said so. The guardian is dead Adrien. It’s up to us. We can’t be ladybug and Chat noir forever.” She stated. 

“So we tell the kids everything?” Adrien asked.   
“No!” Marinette panicked, “they are too young. Even for us it was dangerous. Hell Adrien how many times did you die on me?” Marinette groaned.   
“This cat has nine lives LB.” Adrien boasted earning a glare from his wife.   
“There isn’t danger anymore, maybe if we are lucky, our kids won’t have to be heroes.” Marinette hoped. 

“The world will always need heroes Marinette.” Tikki whispered.   
“Unfortunately, this is prime time for bad guys to spring up.” Plagg added. Both Marinette and Adrien sighed, they had been lucky so far with just having to deal with random small crimes. If they had to deal with another Hawkmoth; both shuddered to think about it...

***********

Emma pulled on her jacket and glared at her parent’s in the kitchen. They wanted to keep secrets, so be it. She could play this game just as well. Heading out the door, she made her way to Vix, her oldest friend, and the only other person who knew the secret of their parents.  
“My parents visited with Lilia yesterday.” Vix announced once they united. Emma narrowed her eyes. She didn’t trust the teacher, she had seen her mother’s annoyance at the mention of her, and she just didn’t have a good vibe about her.   
“What do you think of her?” Emma asked, her green eyes focused on her friend.   
“Dude, she did nothing but feed my parents lies and they believed her!” Vix whispered. Emma looked over confused before shaking her head.  
“What kind of lies was she telling that was so believable?” Emma asked as they entered the school. Vix shook his head.  
“Not good ones. Lions in Uganda.” Vix told as they found their seats in class. Emma shook her head before looking around to see if they were alone. Once noting how alone they were, leaned closer to her friend.  
“So, they knew nothing?” Emma asked skeptically. Vix lowered his head.  
“I have a feeling it was a need to know basis. I wasn’t a need to know.” he explained. Emma was about to say more, when her father entered the room, just as surprised to see them as they were him.

“You two are early for once.” Adrien commented as he fixed his desk. “Scheming something?” he asked. Both kids said nothing, just eyeing him with narrowed eyes. He raised a brow before shaking his head.  
“Don’t get into too much trouble.” he warned before focusing on gathering his lesson for the day. Emma was eyeing her father as her classmates began to enter and take their seats. She was still determined to get her father to tell her about her grandfather. 

If she concentrated hard enough, she could vaguely remember her father avoiding people, even now people still glared at him. Apparently Gabriel Agreste had done something really bad. 

“Ok class, today, we will be studying the protons and electrons of atoms.” Adrien announced earning moans from the twenty six kids before him. A smile made its way onto Adrien’s face, he loved torturing his students.


	23. Chapter 23

Hugo waited until the class left for lunch, his brother had already left with a few other classmates. Now, he was alone with Lila, his teacher sitting behind her desk, a book in hand. Cautiously, he approached his teacher and smiled.  
“Can I help you?” Lila asked, her voice sweet and light. Hugo blushed before rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit picked up from his father. Lila waited as Hugo gathered his nerves, a plan flashing in her head as she closed her book.   
“About my family’s secret,” Hugo whispered, missing Lila’s slightly widen eyes. “I want to know all you know.” he asked, his blue eyes meeting hers. Lila’s smile widened as she leaned forward across her desk.  
“We can’t talk here, to many ears. But, meet me here tonight, and we will discuss everything.” Lila explained as she handed over a piece of paper. “Secrets are such horrible things to keep.” she finished making the sixteen year old nod eagerly and pocket the paper holding their meeting place. 

Louis was waiting when Hugo appeared at his side in the library. Emma and Vix were already in deep conversation.   
“What kept you?” Louis asked, his eyes focused on his brother. Hugo just shrugged, he wasn’t about to tell his sibling’s anything until he had something to say. Louis just shrugged, not questioning his brother. 

“So, Hugo finally made it.” Emma hissed with a roll of her eyes. The youngest not hiding her annoyance. Hugo narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Hugo asked watching his sister. Emma blew her brother a kiss teasingly before jumping off the table she sat on.

“Mom and dad have a secret, and I plan on cornering dad or Plagg about it.” She declared. Hugo huffed, scoffing back a snarkish laugh.   
“Tough luck, they are such hypocrites. Preaching about not keeping secrets, and then this happens.” Hugo growled. 

Emma marches forward, her eyes flashing with anger. Vix was quick to step between siblings.   
“Louis, help me!” Vix pleaded watching and making sure no one walked in on the rivalry. Louis sighed before standing up and walking to the coming fight. 

“Enough,” He ordered, his words causing all three to pause. “Yes, they kept a secret from us. But they are adults. We are not entitled to all their secrets. We should trust that they will tell us when the time is right. Until then, we should just move about like we always do.” Louis mediated. Emma sighed before nodding her head. She could wait, her father had never gave her reason to disbelieve him before.  
“Fine, but only for now.” She relented making Vix sigh in relief. Hugo remained quiet though, not ready to relent like his siblings. They had reached a dead end, he had found a lead that he was unwilling to share. 

*********

Marinette finished her stitching, just as Adrien entered the room. Her eyes focused on his limp before looking out the window at the rain soaked panel of glass.   
“You have a half day?” She asked making him nod. He didn’t like to take off, and only did so on days when the pain was too much. Marinette smiled warmly before moving to his arms and kissing his lips.   
“I’m sorry, why not go lay down and I’ll bring up something to eat and some pain killers.” His wife offered. 

“It’s days like this, that I miss Fu and his healing techniques.” Adrien murmured as he limped to the bedroom. Marinette gathered some food and medicine, before making her way back to the bedroom and to her husband.   
“I can try some things.” Marinette offered, Fu had been training her before his death. Adrien smiled before nodding his head gratefully. Moving to his side of the bed, Mari gathered some ointment before starting her husbands therapy. Adrien was silent as he closed his eyes. He could feel Mari’s light finger tips over his bare thighs, running up from kneecaps to inner thigh in a smooth slow rhythmic pace. He tried to keep his thoughts in line, but with each movement, the pain lessened and the arousal took over. It had been too long since he and his wife had been intimate together. Meeting his lover’s blue lust filled eyes, he knew she was thinking the same. 

Adrien removed his shirt before moving to gently push away his wife’s hands.  
“Undress,” he ordered as he removed his own boxers. Marinette was quick to obey, her raven hair hanging loose, cascading over her pale shoulders. Adrien leaned back as she moved to straddle his waist. He looked up at her with his own lust filled eyes, the tip of his tongue darting over his lips and making Marinette’s own arousal tremble in want and need. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as his hands roamed up and down her sides before flipping them. 

Marinette was now lying on the bed, her hair flared out over the pillow as Adrien’s hands found the rounded mounds of her breast. Mari’s breath came in pants as he gently pinched and kneaded at the soft flesh. Soon their moans filled the room, as Adrien and Marinette moved against each other. Marinette bite into the flesh of Adrien’s shoulder as he thrusted into her core, sliding in easily at how wet she was. Her breathing picked up once Adrien moved his thumb and forefinger down to play with her clit as he thrusted into her. 

“We have the house to ourselves for once,” Adrien panted out, his eyes hard and hungry. “I plan to make this last my lady.” he finished, giving a hard deep thrust that made Marinette’s back arch as she cursed in pleasure.

“Please do Chaton,” she rasped out wrapping her legs around his hips urging him faster and deeper inside of her... 

*****  
Gabriel smiled as he easily left the prison. A simple lie by Lila and he was a free man once more. A free man with a second chance to get his wife back....


	24. Chapter 24

Hugo was silent as he snuck down the stairs. Right now, he didn’t need his father’s insomnia finding him. If either of his parents discovered him sneaking out, he was dead. Lila was waiting near the Eiffel Tower, he had just under thirty minutes to meet her, or he would miss his window. Careful of the squeaks in the floor, he edged closer to the door. Turning the knob, he pulled it open, only to freeze when he heard a stair squeak under the weight of someone coming down. 

Quickly, Hugo held his breath before darting out the door and into the night. The metro was not running, this late at night, nothing ran. Grabbing his bike, he set off towards the tower, unaware of the blue eyes watching him leave.

************  
Louis knew his twin was up to something, following him down the stairs, he could only watch as Hugo left the house.   
“I sense a dark aura around him,” Wayzz whispered as he floated beside his chosen. Louis gently turned away before stopping by the fridge to grab some lettuce.  
“Mom and dad need to know you chose me,” Louis said making the turtle kwami nod his head.  
“Yes, it is time I’m afraid.” Wayzz sighed as he accepted his treat. Louis went back to the hidden room behind the bookshelf in his mother's sewing room. The book of miraculous was seated on its pedestal as Louis grabbed it and read through it. The papers holding the translated words were now before him, guided by Wayzz, Louis prepared for what was to come shortly. A new war as his kwami had explained it.  
************  
Plagg and Tikki said nothing to their chosen about the newest chosen. Both knew their current chosen would panic and do something drastic if they learned their children were in danger.   
“Bad luck always follows my kittens,” Plagg whispered as he eyed his sleeping chosen. Tikki nodded, her ladybugs usually helped pay this price.   
“We can’t keep it secret for long. Soon the news will cover all of it.” Tikki replied, her antenna twitching at her discomfort in the conversation. Plagg nodded in agreement before floating to Adrien’s side, the blond stirring from sleep. Tikki gave a sad look out the window before floating to Marinette’s side as well.   
“Plagg?” Adrien whispered into the darkness, smiling when he spotted familiar green eyes of his kwami. Adrien never slept through the night, old pains and nightmares woke him. The two traversed to each kids room, pausing when he spotted his twins missing.   
“Don’t worry about it kid. How many times did you and pigtails sneak out as kids?” Plagg asked as he sat in his chosen’s blond locks.   
“Mari and I were fighting my dad.” Adrien’s gruff voice answered before he cleared it with a cough.   
“And they are fighting hormones. Probably went out with friends or something. Normal teenage humans do that.” Plagg reminded before going silent as Emma appeared at her door with a glare.  
“Toilet’s broken again.” she slurred eyeing her dad.  
“Same problem as before?” Adrien asked as his daughter moved to his side, nuzzling her head against his chest in a cat-like motion. 

“Are you going to fix it like it’s the same problem?” She was waking up more as the conversation continued, despite the feel of her father’s fingers in her hair.   
“Yes, it worked last time.” He mused, balancing his cane against the wall, he moved to lift Emma in his arms.   
“I can walk,” she quietly complained.   
“Do you want too?” Her father chuckled. Emma shook her head, both pausing when Louis exited his mother's office. All three froze, the silence was broken by Plagg’s laughter. 

“Let’s talk downstairs, only then will I decide if you're mother has to know.” Adrien sighed as he ran his fingers through his bangs and grabbed his cane. 

***********  
When he arrived at the tower, he only had a few minutes to spare. Lila was standing beside an elderly man, both seemed deep in conversation as he slowly approached them. It was his teacher that saw him first, her smile growing bigger as she whispered something to the man beside her. Hugo blinked as he stood before them, the man was eyeing him as if he recognized something in him. 

“Hugo, this is your grandfather, Gabriel Agreste.” Lila beamed fas the man inclined his head slightly, his cold stare locked onto the eldest of the Agreste children.


	25. Chapter 25

Hugo blinked as Gabriel held out his hand.   
“My grandfather?” Hugo asked. He had never met the man before, and he didn’t really see any semblance in he or his father.   
“I understand you and your siblings are missing some information about me.” Gabriel smiled as he stood straight. Hugo smiled, this was his chance, he could hear the other side of the stories, he could hear the truth at last.   
“Tell me everything.” Hugo smiled, jumping around his spot in happiness. Gabriel raised a brow before Lila quickly explained the situation to the elder. Gabriel nodded before indicating they sit down. 

“So, what has your father told about me?” Gabriel asked. Hugo smiled as he leaned closer.   
“What happened? Why does mom and dad never speak of you?” Hugo asked.   
“Obviously because they hate him.” Lila rolled her eyes. Gabriel leaned back before raising a hand to silence Lila’s speaking.   
“Leave us miss Rossi, I need to reunite with my grandson.” Gabriel smiled making Hugo happily sit closer to his grandfather. Once Lila was gone, Gabriel focused on Hugo.

“It’s time someone told the truth about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their fight with Hawkmoth.” He began, watching Hugo as he explained everything from his side of the story.

“You're grandmother, my wife Emilie, once possessed the Peacock miraculous. It became damaged making her sick. She fell into a coma. I became Hawkmoth using the butterfly miraculous. I wanted Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous to save her. To reunite you're father and mother, to be a family again.” Gabriel spoke. “I didn’t know Adrien was Chat Noir until the final fight. I was so close, I could use the ultimate wish to rewind everything. I could make things perfect for everyone. I could make them all happy.” he continued.

“But, father and mother didn’t want that?” Hugo asked confused.  
“They were children, younger than you are now. They didn’t understand. Fu, the guardian of the miraculous had ordered them to not let me use the power.” Gabriel explained. Hugo looked down before clenching his fist. All his grandfather had wanted, was to make everyone happy again. To give his father his mother back.  
“I don’t understand,” Hugo whispered. Gabriel placed a hand on his grandson’s shoulder.  
“We can fix it still of course.” he whispered making the younger look up with confused eagerness. He was getting to know the man his parents deemed crazy. He had only been with his grandfather thirty minutes, but already he trusted him.  
“How?” Hugo asked as Gabriel smiled.  
“Bring me the miracle box, and together, we will right the wrongs of this world.” Gabriel commanded, watching as the teen stood and nodded his head happily. Gabriel watched Hugo leave, before Lila reappeared at his side.  
“In this new world, those brats don’t exist right? And I have my Adrien?” Lila asked with crossed arms and a pout. Gabriel stood as well, eyeing the car waiting just beyond the tower.  
“Yes, if all goes well, this world will not even be a memory to us.” Gabriel replied before making his way to the waiting car.

 

**********

Adrien and Emma were wide eyed as Louis and Wayzz explained their story.  
“The miracle box whispered to me, drew me to it, and I met Wayzz.” Louis finished.   
“No fair,” Emma whines as she pouted at her father's side.   
“Marinette is going to freak when she finds out.” Adrien whined as Plagg laughed and rolled on the table.   
“Mom will need to know anyway.” Louis whispered, his words subdued. “A war is coming, and new heroes will be needed.” The boy explained. Adrien eyes the two now quiet kwami and sighed. He had never wanted this for his children. He and Mari had tried everything to keep them safe, and now, all of that seemed useless. Trouble did always follow the black cat.   
“Where is Hugo?” He finally asked. Emma eyed her father’s ring before hearing her brothers loud sigh and quiet answer to their father’s question.

“Starting a war,”


	26. Chapter 26

Emma eyed Hugo, fighting back the growl in the back of her throat. How could he become evil? Their parents were the freakin’ hero’s of Paris! It was ridiculous.   
Meanwhile, her father seemed involved in one of her mother's silent arguments. Judging from his pitiful look, he was losing.   
“So, I’m going to school now,” Hugo announced, eyeing the awkward silence of the table. Usually it was a loud morning with his father trying and sometimes failing to wake both mother and daughter from their meal pillows.   
“Yes, we should go.” Louis joined in, dragging Emma behind him to the door. Once the kids were gone, Marinette screeched, sending poor Adrien to the floor in a panic. 

“Why him? Why did Wayzz choose him?” She began pacing, neither kwami daring to interfere. That was Adrien’s stupidity.   
“Mari, calm down.” Those were the wrong words. Marinette turned to him, fire in her eyes as she stalked closer to him.   
“Tikki, spots on!” As ladybug appeared before him, both Plagg and Adrien paled.   
“I’m an injured cripple.” Adrien whimpered.  
“I’m a god!” Plagg whined at the same time. 

That morning, Paris heard Chat Noirs screams as he flew over the city, followed by Ladybug’s threats of murder. 

*********  
Vix smiled softly as Emma cackled at the sounds of her father’s screams. There was something about their fights in uniform that held a certain love. As she focused on climbing the stairs to the school, Vix focused on her. The emerald of her eyes sparkled as she planned her latest adventure, her thin figure swaying like a cat. 

“So, you ever going to just ask her?” Hugo asked as he launched onto the younger males back.  
“Or simply wait until our oblivious sister gets a hint.” Louis finished. Vix narrowed his eyes as Emma disappeared.  
“She doesn’t see me like that. Besides, we are in middle school, no one really takes dating seriously yet.” he shrugged.  
“Our dad was oblivious to mom.” Hugo whispered.  
“It took both having a mid-life crisis before either finally fell in love.” Louis smirked. Feeling cold, Vix shook his head. Now was not the time for love anyway. Emma had a dream, she wanted to travel, to see things and learn things outside of Paris. She wanted freedom, and he wanted to give it to her.

“Go to class guys,” Vix ordered before rushing to join Emma, knowing their teacher would be late.

***********  
“They are so cute at that age.” Hugo chuckled, pausing when he noticed his brother’s silence. Louis wasn’t moving, or indicating her was going to class at all.   
“Something wrong?” Hugo asked as he approached his twin. Louis sighed before heading back down the stairs and towards the park nearby. Hugo followed, unsure of what exactly was going on. They had been happy and joking just moments ago? Did this have something to do with breakfast?  
“Lou, you in trouble or something?” Hugo asked worried. Louis shook his head before taking a seat on a bench. The silence was growing, and Hugo hated it. It wasn’t common for he and his twin to keep secrets from the other like this. Something big had to have happened.  
“I’m here for you little bro, you know that, right?” Hugo whispered as he sat beside his brother. Louis nodded again before closing his eyes.

“Do you trust him?” Hugo didn’t need to know what his twin was talking about. Louis could and did always know what he was up too. Hugo nodded this time, curious to what his brother would say next.  
“What did he tell you?” Louis whispered, still not meeting his brothers eyes. Louis was acting as if he already knew the answer.  
“The truth,” Hugo replied as Louis nodded his head.  
“And?”  
Hugo was silent, the ‘and’ could mean anything, but he wasn’t one to keep secrets from his twin.   
“We could undo everything, we could have a family Lou. Dad could have his mom, mom could have her parents back. We could have family outside of mom and dad!” Hugo smiled, his joy not mirrored by his twin.   
“Doesn’t that make you happy?” Hugo frowned as he looked at Louis.   
“Don’t you think if that were possible, mom and dad would have done it already?” Louis countered making Hugo stand in anger.  
“What if they didn’t know?” Hugo asked, his voice rising. Louis shook his head. His parents had known, he knew. The wish, the spell his brother was laying all hope on, was nothing but a pretty lie housing an awful present.  
“How are you, hoping to make this wish?” Louis asked. Hugo paused a moment, before smiling.

“I have a plan,” he replied calmly making his twin bow his head in sadness...


	27. Chapter 27

Ladybug and Chat Noir were silent as Chloe explained what had happened.   
“Sabrina believes Lila and Gabriel teamed up. It was Lila who bailed him.” Chloe stayed, her eyes focused on Chat Noir.   
“I thought he had no bail?” Ladybug whispered, afraid of shattering the broken man beside her.   
“He wasn’t supposed to.” Chloe replied, “We think Natalie may also be involved.” Chloe added, earning a quivering intake of breath from Chat. It was silence for a bit, no one knowing what to say as they sat. 

“Will he go after the miraculous again?” Chloe finally broke the silence. She needed to know if she had to prepare the city again.   
“He doesn’t know where we live, or how to contact us.” Ladybug replied but Chat interrupted her.   
“If he is working with Lila, then he knows both our kids and my information.” Chat growled. He hated his father yet again, and he thought that was impossible. Standing up, Chat made his way to the window, extending his baton before glancing back at the girls.  
“I’m going for a run, see you at home bugaboo.” And with that, Chat was gone. Both Chloe and Ladybug shared a look of worry.

*****

Adrien sat on top of the Eiffel Tower with downcasted eyes. Once again his family was endangered by his father. He was happy, he had everything he wanted for once, but now...

Adrien growled before closing his eyes. 

*********  
FLASHBACK

Adrien had been wrong his entire life. This was the most awkward dinner yet. When Gabriel had ordered Marinette over for dinner, Adrien thought it would be the perfect place to ask his lady to be his girlfriend. That was not going to happen at this rate. 

“So miss Dupain-Cheng, what is your intention with my son?” Gabriel asked. Marinette looked over at Adrien confused before looking back to his father.  
“I have no intention sir, he’s just my friend,” Marinette stated, not missing the sad flash behind Adrien’s eyes. Gabriel nodded before crossing his fingers.   
“You do realize that I have the power to both end your career and that of your parents,” Gabriel stated. Marinette looked up in alarm.  
“What? But why?” she asked, his hands shaking at the thought of everything falling apart before even starting.  
“Father,” Adrien called, his hand reaching out for Marinette’s in comfort. Gabriel raised a hand to silence the teen.   
“I will not have a harlot use you. I also refuse to sit back because you are too stupid and let your emotions control you.” Gabriel continued...

********

Chat growled, his clawed hand flexing as he debated using cataclysm.   
“He won’t hurt you or the kids.” Ladybug smiled as she approached her husband.   
“He tried once,” Chat hissed.   
“And you saved me,” Ladybug reminded as she gently pulled him into her arms. Chat didn’t reply, his anger and fear of his father still fresh. Ladybug gently ran her fingers through Chat’s blond locks, careful to scratch behind his ears. Finally, she heard his soft purring.   
“We should head home Chaton,” she whispered. “The kids will worry.” Chat nodded, the two standing to leave the tower when suddenly a figure stood before them.   
“Who are you?” Chat demanded, moving to protect his lady. The figure moved out from the shadows making them pause.   
“Volpina,” they uttered in surprise. Volpina smiled as she leaned against a bar, her flute twirling in her hand. 

“Did you miss me?” The fake hero asked. 

********

Louis couldn’t find his parents and Wayzz was acting strange.   
“The miraculous of the butterfly and fox are missing!” The kwami fluttered in fear. Louis shook his head, this was bad, and he had not seen his brother since their conversation earlier.   
“He took them, didn’t he.” Louis whispered. Emma appeared at the door, her arms crossed. 

“So, Hugo ran out of here acting suspicious.” She stated, “should I be worried?” Emma asked. Louis and Wayzz shared a look before an alert beeps on their phones. Looking down, their eyes widened. Their parents were locked in a battle with a villain who seemed to share miraculous powers.   
“Oh no,” Louis whispered as Wayzz wilted on his chosens shoulder.   
“This is bad,” Emma commented just as Chat Noir hit a brick wall rather hard.   
“We can’t let her get their miraculous.” Wayzz warned as he eyed his chosen. Emma glared at her brother before looking at the kwami. She knew Tikki and Plagg, Emma knew how to talk to the small gods.   
“How do you expect us to do that green dude?” Emma asked. Louis sighed as he fidgeted with the miraculous around his wrist before looking out the window. 

“Emma, protect the box until I get back. Don’t let anyone near it.” Louis ordered before stepping to the center of the room. Stunned, his sister could only watch as her brother transformed into a turtle themed hero.   
“Are you going to reclaim the title of Carapace?” Emma asked once her surprise was gone. Louis shook his head before looking at his little sister.   
“What do you think I should be called?” He asked. Emma blinked before smiling as she thought on the spot. They didn’t have long, but, a name was needed.   
“How about Turtle?” Emma asked as Louis raised a brow at the simplicity. “Well mom is Ladybug and dad is literally black cat, so it fits.” She shrugged. Louis smiled at his sisters words.   
“Alright, from now on, I am the Turtle,” Louis exclaimed before his transformation took over. Worried, she watched as her brother rushed to the fight. Rushing to her bedroom, she remembered to grab the miracle box first, before finding the fight on the Ladyblog.  
******

Turtle kept to the shadows as he tried to get closed to his parents. Currently, his father was unconscious in an alley as his mom tried to fight alone. Turtle crept closer to Chat, worried for his father. Suddenly his mother fell as well. Without thinking, he screamed his main power and moved quickly to grab his mother before the enemy could see where she landed. Once they were safe beside him, he became Hugo again. Giving his kwami a treat, Louis sat back. His parents were not waking up and it worried him.   
“Wayzz, what do we do?” Louis panicked. Wayzz was silent before sighing.   
“I don’t know what exactly happened, but Master Fu would know. I’m afraid we are at a lost now.” Wayzz said sadly. Louis looked at his sleeping parents, not liking their stillness.   
“Why are their Kwami’s not coming out of their miraculous?” Louis suddenly asked. Wayzz shrugged, his own worry swirling behind his wide eyes.   
“We need Fu,” Wayzz stated.   
“But he’s dead,” Louis barked in anger and frustration. His fear for his parents taking over. Wayzz was silent making Louis instantly guilty.   
“Look, Wayzz, I’m sorry.” Louis whispered making the Kwami shake his head.   
“Do you trust me?” Wayzz suddenly asked.   
“Of course! Why would I not?” Louis asked confused. Wayzz floated over the two fallen miraculous users, glowing bright green before a flash of light blinded the chosen. When he opened his eyes, his parents were gone and Wayzz was passed out on the ground...


	28. Chapter 28

“Um, Louis?” Emma questioned worriedly.   
“Yes,” Louis replied calmly.   
“What did you do with mom and dad?” Emma eyed her brother.   
“I used Wayzz to lock them in a magic jewelry box with magical kwami.” He stated with a smile. He had to pretend everything was normal for his sister. He was the eldest and in charge right now sadly.   
“Can you get them out?” His sister requested. Louis turned sheepish before shrugging. Emma sighed as she paced back and forth.   
“I’ll start reading that magic book,” Louis said as he walked away. Wayzz shook his head stopping the young chosen.   
“Only Master Fu can help us now.” The kwami announced.

“Fu, but, he’s dead,” Emma stated. The kwami was silent before floating before them.  
“Yes, but we can still talk to him,” Wayzz explained, confusing the children more.   
“Use the rabbit miraculous. Fluff will send one of you back in time, and Fu can explain to you how to fix the mess that has occurred.” Wayzz told them. Emma sighed before nodding and opening the box in search of the miraculous. None of them were listening when the door opened, jumping when a voice cleared their throat.   
“So, am I interrupting something?” Vix asked as the two shook their heads, eyes wide. Vix raised a brow before smiling brightly.   
“My mom is Alya, I can smell a lie a mile away.” He boasted. Emma laughed before holding up the clock miraculous in triumph. 

“I’ll go,” Louis declared reaching for the miraculous. Emma pulled away, annoyance in her eyes.   
“No way, someone needs to remain here in case that villain returns or Hugo,” Emma explained. Vix watched in silence, awkward at the sibling moment. After a silent staring contest, Emma smirked.   
“I win,” she declared before letting a flash engulf the room and a small rabbit kwami floated in the air. 

Vix was quiet before moving to take a seat.   
“You okay?” Louis asked the stunned boy. Vix could only nod as Emma’s excited chatter and the kwami’s energetic replies filled the room.

“So, um, I saw the fight,” Vix admitted making Louis arch a brow.   
“Alya’s son, remember.” Vix laughed. Suddenly Emma was before them dressed in a skin-tight white suit with bunny ears and a white tail on her bottom, she was using the parasail like a cane.   
“So, when am I aiming for?” She asked eyeing her brother. Vix blinked, worry in his eyes.   
“Are you going away?” Vix asked quietly. Louis side before quickly explaining the situation they were now in. When he finished, Vix was glaring at Emma.   
“You are not going time traveling by yourself.” The young Lahiffe ordered. Emma glared before tossing the umbrella over her shoulders, holding it like her father often held his baton. 

“And who is to stop me? Last I checked, I was the one with superpower so,” Emma started. Louis cleared his throat before holding up the box.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but mom and dad need our help.” He reminded. Emma instantly became calm as she stood up and made for the box, but Vix stopped her. She glared before noticing him grab the box.   
“I’m going too, no way in hell will I let you go at this alone.”  
Vix declared, holding the box close. Emma blinked before nodding her head.   
“Aim for 2019,” Louis instructed. “It’s the safest bet.” He finished.

**********

Fourteen-year-old Marinette, sighed as she tiredly entered the classroom. Between her late night sewing and the akuma attack this morning, she had no sleep. She vaguely wondered if Chat Noir was the same way. Had he gotten to sleep at all? Who knew with that cat. He was so carefree sometimes, that she figured he spent more time roaming and flirting than actually working.  
“Hi Mari,” Adrien greeted as he turned to focus on her. Marinette offered a shy smile, mumbling out a somewhat coherent reply before the teacher called the class to order. It was a relatively ordinary day, except for lunch.

Marinette was with the rest of the class when the white portal appeared on the ceiling dropping two people and a box before them. Her eyes focused on the rabbit looking one before noticing Alya filming the whole thing.

“So, who are you and what's it like in the future?” Alya asked, already in journalism mode. Both strangers looked over, before a flash of light had the bunny, now dressed in an oversized black hoodie with a green pawprint in the center, over a pair of ladybug tights and black combat boots.

“Emma, we did it!” the boy whispered, his eyes flashing between Alya and Nino. Emma shook herself before looking around and grabbing the kwami that had brought them.

“Hello, you haven’t answered me,” Alya called, forcing the camera closer to them. Vix leaned back before smiling and waving. Emma narrowed her eyes before smirking.

“We need Ladybug and Chat Noir, the future is in danger.” Emma declared, focused on the camera knowing she was recording. True she had already spotted her parents in the room, but she didn’t want the world to know.   
“But, Emma?” Vix whispered making Emma shake her head and head out the door. Marinette watched them leave and waited for a little, before asking to use the bathroom. 

So much for a peaceful evening...

****************

Emma and Vix waited outside the school, knowing the two heroes would be there soon.   
“Does this feel weird to you too?” Vix asked quietly trying to blend in. Emma nodded her head, eyes focused on the bakery just across the street. Her grandparents were alive in this timeline. 

“Heard you were looking for us.” Ladybug smiled as Chat landed beside her. Emma’s eyes widened seeing her parents and holding the box closer.   
“We need to see master Fu,” Emma finally spoke, her voice hard from holding back emotion. Chat raised a brow before looking over to Ladybug.  
“Let’s go somewhere more private,” she ordered, offering her hand to the children. Vix took Ladybug’s offer, as Emma met her father's eyes.   
“Shall I?” Chat purred making Emma smile and take his hand. She had to bite her tongue to not call him dad. They jumped from roof to roof, until Ladybug paused and placed Vix on the ground.

“Now, we need you to know exactly what you two are doing here and why,” she ordered. Emma and Vix exchanged looks before Emma sighed and stepped forward.  
“We need Master Fu to tell us how to get Ladybug and Chat Noir of our time out of the miracle box,” Emma explained.  
“Like, trapped inside or, do you mean the kwami?” Chat asked confused.   
“Like trapped, it was for their safety, I think,” Emma said making the hero’s exchange looks.   
“Keep them here Chat, I will go ask Master Fu about this.” Ladybug instructed making Chat nod his head. This was going to be a long day...


	29. Chapter 29

Fu smiled as he eyed the miracle box in Emma’s hands. Chat Noir and Ladybug were watching with interest as the old man took the box and examined it.  
“I will have to work on it for a while, until then, Ladybug, Chat Noir, these two are under your care,” Fu instructed.  
“What?” the two panicked. Sure, Marinette could easily hide them, but she would have to expose her secret to them.  
“Don’t worry, we already know you're identities, it’s you two trapped in the box after all.” Vix shrugged earning a glare from Emma.   
“Wait, you know who we are behind the mask?” Chat questioned, a brow raised with curiosity.  
“Chat,” Ladybug warned. Maybe her keeping them would be better, the cat would easily get the information he wanted if she let him.   
“I will take them, my parents will be the least suspecting.” Ladybug explained making the others nod.

It was a good plan, but Emma soon learned, that her parents were stupid before they got together. Forced to sit and watch as her mother stumbled about with her words to her father, who was too stupid and clueless to even pick up on the nervous ramblings her mother forced out.  
“If Fu doesn’t fix things soon, I’m exposing them.” Emma threatened with a hiss as Vix eyed his parents from the back of the room where they sat.  
“I mean, seriously, are they blind? Was Paris always so stupid?” the girl continued her rant. Groaning, she wondered what was happening back home, and if Louis was having any better luck with Hugo. 

“My parents are so happy,” Vix whispered as Marinette and Chloe began another argument. 

*********  
Adrien groaned as he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Marinette still asleep beside him, the second thing he noticed, were the flying kwami around them making him scream. At the sound of his distress, Marinette jumped awake. The kwami smiled as Tikki and Plagg floated near their chosen.   
“Where are we? Where are the kids?” Marinette asked near panic as Adrien placed his arms around her. Tikki was fast to explain things as she and Plagg watched they're chosen carefully.   
“See, I’m sure Hugo is taking care of everything.” Adrien tried to smile. 

***meanwhile****

Louis raced around in a panic as Wayzz watched. This was bad, very bad. First Hugo has to go all dark side on them, then Wayzz had to put their parents in a box making him send his young sister to the past. 

It was all too much for him, his panic was rising and without his parents there to help...

******  
Marinette groaned she knew her children. Louis was most likely panicking, while Emma was taking her frustrations out on poor Vix. As for Hugo, he was calm as his father. So much like the Agreste family. Adrien had commented a few times at how much like his father their eldest was at times.   
“Come on Mari, it’s going to be fine. Wayzz will get us out of here soon.” Adrien said, offering his biggest smile. Marinette didn’t reply, her eyes focused on Tikki. Maybe as the god of creation, she would have an idea of how to get out of this place.  
“So, could a lucky charm work?” Marinette asked as several other kwami began to gather around...

*********  
Emma sat on the bench playing with the stopwatch as Fluff ate the carrots Fu had given them. A whole week had passed and so far nothing had changed. Her parents were still stuck in the box, and Fu was trying to find a way for them to escape.   
“Gah this sucks!” Emma called, her head tilting back as the sun warmed her face. With eyes closed, she didn’t see the blonde heading her way. Fluff was quick to hide as Chloe stole the watch from Emma’s hands.  
“Hey!” she growled, standing up and glaring at the girl. She was nothing like the woman she knew in the future. This Chloe was a pest.  
“Hmm, nice watch, I think I’ll take it from here.” Chloe smirked dangling the watch from her fingers and marching towards the park exit. Emma made to run after her, already hearing the argument when she explained her miraculous was stolen. After a thirty minute race, she leaned against the wall in anger.

Yep, she was going to get yelled at again. Slowly, she made her way back to the bakery. Maybe her parents wouldn’t yell at her.

They yelled at her, they were still yelling at her as Vix hid behind the history book he borrowed.  
“And now Chloe has a miraculous, do you have any idea how bad this is!” Ladybug yelled, pacing with hands waving in fury. Chat stood beside Emma with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had explained everything to them leaving nothing out, and yet her mother was still panicking. It reminded her of Louis when he had a test.  
“Chloe may give you the watch if you ask my lady.” Chat suggested, trying to ease Emma’s trembling. Ladybug looked over at her partner, before nodding her head.  
“Fine, I’ll try that.” Ladybug said heading to fly off the roof. Using her yo-yo, she made her way to La Grand Paris hotel, landing on Chloe’s balcony. Taking a deep breath, she called hoping to find the heiress. 

“Ah, Ladybug, what can I do for you?” Chloe asked, her eyes sparkling as she latched herself to the heroine. Ladybug took a deep breath before holding out her hand.  
“I understand you took a watch from a young girl earlier.” Ladybug started. Chloe laughed as she crossed her arms.   
“Oh yeah, I gave it to Lila.” she replied easily making Ladybug pause and lower her hand.  
“Lila has it?” Ladybug repeated quietly. Inside the miracle box, three kwami disappeared and Adrien collapsed...


	30. Chapter 30

Ladybug growled as she landed on the roof where Chat and the future kids all sat.   
“Well?” Chat asked worriedly. Ladybug shook her head before looking to Emma.  
“Lila has the miraculous.” Ladybug announced making Chat’s eyes widen.   
“Lila?” He gasped remembering the last few times they fought her. Who knew what damage she could cause with a legitimate miraculous.   
“Why does that name sound familiar?” Vix asked aloud. Emma cursed before crossing her arms.   
“Because it’s that teacher that turned Hugo and...” she trailed off at that, glancing in fear at Chat Noir. Suddenly a flash of green blinded them leaving Adrien standing before them on the rooftop, his ring missing. Emma was speechless before looking to Ladybug.   
“Freak our later, we have too get to Fu, NOW!” Emma ordered sounding like her mother more than ever. The run across roofs was silent, and when they got to Fu’s Emma rushes inside. 

“The situation is worse,” Fu whispered gravely as the group nodded.   
“Ladybug drop you're transformation,” Emma said suddenly making Ladybug look wide-eyed. It was already too much knowing her crush was Chat Noir.   
“Ladybug!” Emma snapped gaining Marinette’s attention, “look, if you don’t let Tikki out now Adrien may die.” Emma whispered, fear in her eyes and voice as hysteria threatened to take over. In a flash of red Marinette stood before them.

“Thank you, Tikki, go inside the box and take a look at the damage,” Emma instructed as Vix placed his arms around his friend in a hug.   
“Hugo will pay,” Emma growled as she glared at her father’s ringless finger.   
“What are they planning?” Vix wondered in worry. Before Emma could answer, Tikki returned.

“Adrien is sick, his kwami was keeping him grounded in our world but with Plagg gone he’s unprotected.” She explained. Emma nodded as she turned to the guardian.   
“Give Vix the rabbit miraculous.” She said already turning to her mother and holding out her hand.   
“But, doesn’t Lila have that?” Vix asked confused as Master Fu handed him the watch.   
“She has the future one, you have the past.” Emma said, “Mom, I need the earrings.” She finished. Marinette felt her eyes widen at Emma’s words.  
“Hurry, only Ladybug can defeat Chat Noir,” Emma said. She had been told these stories her whole life. She wouldn’t dare let her brother ruin their father’s name.   
“Don’t worry, once miraculous ladybug is said, everything will be fixed.” Tikki smiled as Marinette handed over her earrings. Emma places them in her ears feeling the magic radiate from the small gems.   
“Vix, ready?” Emma asked as the boy nodded and called his transformation.

“Good luck,” Master Fu said as Emma gave one last look to her younger parents.   
“Keep the box safe,” she whispered before following Vix into the future, their home...

************

Hugo examined his new look with a wide smile. The black leather outfit his father was known for now adorned him. The feeling of destruction coursed through him as he flexed his claws. The baton at the small of his back gleamed under the light of the moon. Volpina stood beside him, a smile gracing her lips. She had sent her younger self back already after using her power to get the miraculous she and her grandfather wanted.   
A flash of white before them let them know their enemy had arrived. Ladybug and the rabbit miraculous.   
“Hugo, how dare you wear dad’s ring,” Emma growled, the yo-yo she used swinging around in a huge loop. Hugo chuckled before grabbing his baton.   
“Dad never used Plagg’s powers correctly.” Hugo snarled stepping closer to his sister. Emma narrowed her eyes, whispering for Vix to focus on Volpina. This was a fight for just her and Hugo, a sibling rivalry set for the ages. She would not let her brother win though. Her parents lives counted on it.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma walked forward, yo-yo still swinging at her side as Hugo smirked. They were face to face. The dark energy of cataclysm cackled the air between them as ladybug’s yo-yo whirl’s mixed in.   
“Our parents are dying Hu, and for what?” Emma asked, “what have you to gain from this?” Hugo was silent, raising his hand to his sister.   
“Happiness,” he replied finally, his hand darting out faster than Emma could react. His yelp was lost on her as a bubble appeared around her. 

“They lie brother,”  
Louis spoke as he walked closer, his turtle uniform matching his calm expression and personality. “Were we not already happy?” He finished. Hugo was silent before cataclysm vanished.   
“Mom and dad suffer because of the past, because of Hawkmoth. I could change that.” He hissed.   
“Why? Without Hawkmoth they would never know each other. They were hopeless as kids Hugo! Without Hawkmoth they would have never spoken.” Emma growled as she remembered her time spent with the younger versions of her parents. 

“Don’t listen to them, they don’t know the pain. They don’t see what you see. How your father struggles and your mother works so hard.” Lila called out as Vix tried attacking again. No, his younger siblings didn’t see that, they chose to ignore the obvious.   
“So selfish,” Hugo spoke as a butterfly appeared over his face. Both Emma and Louis froze and they watched their brother. 

“Take the earrings,” Hawkmoth ordered, “with the wish, we can give your parents the happiness they deserve.” He smiled making Hugo smile in return.   
“Of course Hawkmoth,” he said turning to his sister. “Give me you're miraculous,” Hugo ordered. “I’m only asking nicely once.”

*****  
Marinette held her husband closer to her chest as his breathing became shallower. Both kwami floated above them with worry in their eyes. It was clear that Adrien was dying, his human body unable to handle the dimensional difference.   
“Let’s hope the kids fix this soon.” Marinette whispered before placing a kiss to Adrien’s temple. 

******  
Marinette paced back and forth as Adrien sat stunned on her balcony. Emma had called them mom and dad, she had told them their future in a whirl of panic. He could see her resemblance to them now.   
“I need Plagg, I have so many questions.” Adrien whispered as he ruffled his hair in frustration. Marinette looked over before reaching up for the earrings she was now missing. If Hawkmoth attacked now, there would be no ladybug and Chat Noir to fix things.   
“Let’s hope everything gets fixed soon before Hawkmoth figures out we are unable to fight.” Marinette declared crossing her arms.   
“My lady,” Adrien called out gently. Marinette turned to look at him before smiling.   
“We have a kid,” he smiled with happy tears falling from his eyes. Marinette wasn’t about too correct him and say multiple, he was already in shock and she herself was close to a meltdown.   
“Of course Chaton,” she replied instead. 

******

Emma glared at her oldest brother through the haze of blood that dropped from a cut above her eye. The good news was Lila was knocked out and without a miraculous, but Louis and Vix were also out. That left her and Hugo alone and wounded.   
“I warned you I wouldn’t go easy on you.” Hugo growled. Emma braced herself as she walked forward.   
“Stop, or dad and even us will die. You are messing with time here Hugo!” Emma pleaded.   
“Don’t worry Grandpa promised me all would be well.” He explained with a smile. Emma shuddered, her brother truly believed their grandfather was right. But, she had been to the past, she had seen what Hawkmoth could do and using context clues from her dad's past, she could guess the wish the old man wanted.   
“Please Hugo,” Emma pleaded dodging her brothers baton as the shrill beep of his ring filled the air. She needed to use lucky charm, now. Hiding behind a chimney, she called for the lucky charm, blinking as she held a photo in her hands.   
“I’m confused,” she deadpanned before having to dodge another strike from her brother.   
“Emma, give up. It’s over.” Hugo commanded before appearing at her side with cataclysm activated again. She blinked, tears in her eyes. Of course Hawkmoth would give him the ability to use her father’s power a final time...

****  
“Our daughter needs our help.” Adrien started as he and Marinette entered Fu’s apartment. Fu looked up and smiled softly.   
“I assume you will want new miraculous?” He asked making the two teens nod. The original miracle box was now before them, they exchanged looks before reaching out to make their choices.   
“How do we get to her?” Marinette asked finally as she fastened the miraculous to her shirt. Fu held up a hand before pulling back a cloth on the box.   
“I’m sure the new master in the future can help you return.” Fu nodded as Chat paused holding the watch.   
“Um, who’s going to be the rabbit?” He whispered cautiously. Marinette turned worried, she wanted to help her child, no their child, but this was a problem. She grabbed the borrowed miraculous she wore, ready to give it up for the other when Chat beat her to it. He handed over his snake miraculous and smiled as he took the watch.   
“I protect my lady, my kids, and now I protect time.” He boasted, quickly transforming into the bunny time traveler. Marinette hid her blush at seeing her normally black cat as a bunny.   
“My lady,” he bowed making Marinette giggle before calling her own transformation and becoming a mouse themed hero. 

“Hopps, Squeeks,” Fu called ignoring Marinette’s grumble of her name. “Save the future to insure the past.” The guardian ordered before Hopps sent them into the future....


	32. Chapter 32

Marinette was frozen as she entered the future, Adrien at her side in equal awe.   
“Is this it?” She whispered, eyeing the area that hadn’t changed much since the past. Adrien nodded, scanning the area for the fight he knew was happening now somewhere.   
“Let’s see if there is any news on the fight.” Marinette said as she turned to look for a television or a person. Adrien took a step before realizing something.   
“Um, my lady, we and our kids screwed up the timeline already, didn’t we?” He asked making Marinette pause and shrug.   
“Maybe, why?” She replied, leading them across roofs towards a building crowd. Adrien smiled as he hopped in her path. His eyes met hers before he smiled at her.   
“If this does go south, know that I do love you, all of you.” Adrien said sweetly. Marinette blushed at her crushes words. This boy was her partner, the man who would father her children one day.   
“I love you too,” Marinette replied before a loud explosion reminded them of the fight they were supposed to help in. When they arrived at the fight, Emma was barely standing and the two boys were on the ground.   
“Who are these freaks?” The new Chat Noir snarled, only for his grandfather's voice to fill his mind in answer. 

Both Marinette and Adrien gasped as they noticed Hawkmoth’s power. With a nod to his now mouse clad lover, Adrien ran to Emma’s side.  
“What happened?” He asked as he helped his daughter sit up. Emma blinked before cuddling against Adrien’s chest.  
“Dad?” She whispered before closing her eyes tight. Adrien held her close, looking for a place to sit her when a turtle clad hero moved to his side.   
“I’ll take her dad, you and mom try to stop Hugo and grandfather.” He instructed making Adrien blink. This was another of his kids.   
“Hugo is my son too?” He asked making the turtle nod.   
“I’m Louis, my twin Hugo has been lied to by Lila and your dad.” Louis explained as Marinette fought against Hugo. Nodding, Adrien allowed Louis to take his sister and quickly went to join Marinette. Quickly explaining the situation, Adrien narrowed his eyes and readied for any plan his lady came up with. 

“I already won, I just need Emma’s earrings.” Hugo ordered.   
“Hugo, listen to me, Gabriel can’t fix things like he told you.” Marinette said missing how Adrien stilled at her words. He had forgotten the kids had said Hawkmoth was their grandfather, and Emma had made a passing at Mari’s parents passing. That only left his own reclusive father.   
“Our poor children,” Adrien shuddered, he hated the idea of them being submitted to the cold aloof he had been through. Thinking quickly Adrien held out his hand.   
“Father, let’s do this face to face, please leave Hugo out of it.” He pleaded. Hugo paused as the butterfly reappeared. Both hero’s waited as Hugo snarled. Risking a look to the side, Adrien noticed Lila still unconscious. He would deal with her when he got home. She wouldn’t get away with hurting his kids. 

Hugo finally nodded his head before eyeing the two heros. Stepping closer, he didn’t use the twos battle ready stance.   
“Hawkmoth says to meet at the mansion.” Hugo spoke before glowing purple and falling to his knees as his transformation wore off. Adrien was quick to grab the ring off the boys finger as Marinette helped their son. Adrien dropped his own transformation before feeding Plagg the cheese he had in his pocket. Fluff watched as he ate his own snack to recharge. 

“Going as Chat?” Marinette asked with a smile. Adrien nodded as Louis walked up.   
“Mom, you’ll need these.” He said offering the ladybug earrings. Her transformation fell as well as the mouse kwami hovered to Louis. Louis took the miraculous and smiled as his parents stood before him in costume.   
“You defeated him once, I know you can do it again.” Louis told them happily. Exchanging looks, both Marinette and Adrien headed towards the Agreste Mansion. Upon arriving, they noticed how nature seemed to take back the home that once held Paris’s favorite designer. 

“Nice to know this place was loved as much as the people who once lived here.” Adrien said sarcastically.   
“Sorry kitty, but once we defeat him here, we can do it back in our time and not have to deal with this again.” Marinette offered. Adrien nodded, it was better he didn’t think about it. His father was Hawkmoth, the villain that tried to kill him and his lady daily, the person who risked the citizens of Paris and his own grandkids. Adrien paused.  
“My lady,” he called stopping Ladybug. She looked back, noticing Chat’s wilted ears and tail.   
“He knows who we are, he knows we are coming.” He said. They should expect anything, maybe death. Marinette walked over, hugging her partner before gently kissing his lips.   
“I’m with you no matter what Adrien.” She smiled, “now, let's go save the future.”

With that, the two leaped to the mansion....


	33. Chapter 33

Adrien held out a hand to stop his Mari from moving forward. His Mari, where had that idea come from? Of course, seeing three of your kids and going to the future would do that to you. 

Marinette eyed him before crossing her arms. Her yo yo was in hand and ready for any surprise attack that could occur.   
“I’ll take the lead,” he whispered as footsteps were heard in his father’s office. The mansion was covered with nature and shattered windows. It was not the immaculate place he knew of. Together they pushed open the study door, pausing when Gabriel Agreste stood before them. 

“So, it is true.” Chat whispered, his knees going weak. His own father was the bad guy.   
“Why?” Ladybug asked, her blue eyes filled with sadness. Gabriel moved closer, his transformation covering him and leaving their enemy in its place.

“I want my wife back,” he replied. “To do that, I need both the miraculous and Adrien.” Marinette narrowed her eyes as she blindly reached for her partner. Adrien weakly held her hand as she pulled him to his feet. 

“You have three grandchildren, your son is happy, married with kids.” Ladybug tried to reason. “Shouldn’t that be enough?” 

Adrien watched his father carefully. He couldn’t see any part of him leaving the dream of seeing his mother again. He let go of Marinette’s hand, noting her hesitant reaction. 

“Just hand over the miraculous,” Hawkmoth ordered.  
“If our older self didn’t give in to you. What makes you think we will?” Ladybug growled. Hawkmoth lowered his outstretched hand and frowned.   
“I see, just as stubborn as before.” Hawk moth sighed. Adrien narrowed his eyes. His father was crazy, more detached than he had been before. 

“Father,” Chat pleaded, his heart sinking at the possibility of losing. Losing his family, his loved ones, his own life.

“At least I get to see the perfect unmarred you before you die.” Hawkmoth smiled as he raised his cane.

“And who’s fault was that?” Emma’s voice rang out before she blocked Hawkmoths cane with her sword. The mouse miraculous glowed on her hand.   
“Emma!” Chat and Ladybug yelped in surprise. Emma glared at her grandfather before pushing him away from her parents.   
“Quick, Louis said to” wish for everything back to normal, the kwami will do the rest.” Emma called as she battled the elderly man before her, crying out as his blade struck her side.   
“Emma!” Adrien cried out as Ladybug’s transformation fell.  
“Adrien, hurry.” She ordered removing her earrings...

******

Emma woke to her brothers arguing. Her room was filled with dull light and she groaned turning away. What normal person woke so early during vacation?

“Emma, get up,” her father called from the door.  
“Too early,” She croaked back. She heard her father chuckle before he sat on the bed.   
“It’s noon,” Adrien replied calmly. Emma smiled and snuggled closer into her warm blankets.   
“Great, wake me in five hours.” She yawned.  
“That’s night Em,” Adrien laughs before standing up.   
“Get up or no more miraculous training at night Chat.” He ordered as Plagg appeared from Emma’s hair.  
“Don’t worry kid, your father didn’t even have training.” The kwami smirked. Emma smiled as Adrien frowned and crossed his arms.   
“And no Camembert,” he warned making Plagg pale.   
“Get up kid,” Plagg yelped. 

Downstairs, Marinette watched as Tikki, Trixx, and Wayzz ate.   
“I can’t believe our son is part of the new heroes.” Alya beamed.   
“Too bad he isn’t Wayzz,” Nino sighed patting his old kwami with a smile.   
“I woke the dead,” Adrien announced as he walked into the kitchen. Cane tapping against the floor. Marinette stood and kissed her husband.   
“She’s her mother, loves the cat naps.” Alya teased missing the shared looks of the Adrinette couple.   
“More like her father really.” Marinette whispered before kissing Adrien again and earning groans from her family.


End file.
